In Search of Dark Emeralds
by The Warrior Z
Summary: Ocho años despues de la derrota de Eggman Movius sigue en paz, el Team Sonic cree que ya no hay amenazas que combatir, sin saber que una antigua organizacion esta buscando revivir al mas poderoso ser de la oscuridad que amenaza con destruir todo a su paso ¿Podran detenerlo y salvar una vez mas a Movius? o ¿Acaso esta vez el mal triunfara? [ Reescrito]
1. Capitulo 1: Esmeralda Negra

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy acabo de reescribir la historia lo que significa que habrá cosas diferentes ahora que alteraran el curso de la original perdón si esperaba que siguiera la otra versión pero alguien me hizo plantearme la idea de reescribirla con cronología creíble esta ves así que lo hare ahora les daré algunas cosas que cambie:**

**1) Silver aparece lo que significa que habrá Silvaze.**

**1) No viajan a otra dimensión todo ocurre en Movius.**

**3) Jack es mucho más frio y serio que antes.**

**Bueno creo que eso es lo único por ahora bueno les dejo el primer capítulo reescrito.**

**Declaimer: ****Sonic The ****Hedgehog no me pertenece pertenece a Sega y al Sonic Team.**

**Capítulo 1: Esmeralda Negra.**

El sol comenzaba a salir dejando la noche atrás dando paso a un nuevo dia, un erizo de púas azules llamado Sonic The Hedgehog comenzó a despertar al sentir un rayo de sol en su cara abrió los ojos, revelando unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda se levantó de El sillón donde había dormido, miro con aburrimiento que se encontraba en el Taller de su amigo Tails sin duda iba a ser un dia como los anteriores desde que derroto a su enemigo el Dr. Eggman hace ocho años desde que el científico loco fue vencido no volvió a aparecer otra amenaza que amenazara Movius lo cual para él era aburrido, desde eso no había visto mucho a los demás de vez en cuando se encontraban aunque no muy seguido.

Pero algo que si extrañaba era que Amy Rose le persiguiera desde hace dos años no lo hacía ¿Se había rendido? No Amy no era de las que se rendían la había visto como dos veces pero esta solo lo saludaba y se iba como si nada es que acaso ya no le gustaba, eso en cierto modo pareció darle un poco de miedo, al principio creyó que era una bendición que ella no le persiguiera pero ahora deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo.

Se dirigió a la cocina guiado por un delicioso aroma ahí vio a su amigo casi hermano Tails preparando el desayuno el joven zorro de dieciséis años se volteo para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Sonic—dijo el con alegría mirando al erizo el cual se sentó en la mesa.

—Buenos días Tails…veo que preparaste el desayuno—dijo el con una sonrisa el asintió para luego servirle a Sonic.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, después de terminar el desayuno ambos estaban a punto de irse a hacer otra cosa cuando de pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar vio cómo su amigo el zorro salía a toda prisa de la cocina sabía que algo andaba mal haci que lo siguió hasta una habitación al entrar lo vio sentado en una silla tecleando el teclado de una gran computadora.

—Tails ¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto.

—Eh detectado una poderosa fuente de energía—dijo preocupado.

— ¿Son las Esmeraldas del Caos?— pregunto el erizo nuevamente.

—No esta energía es muy distorsionada no se con exactitud debemos investigar—dijo moviendo las manos con rapidez sobre el teclado hasta que dio con la ubicación de esta—. Está localizada en una de las antiguas base Eggman ¿Crees que sigue vivo?—pregunto el zorro temiendo a la respuesta.

—Lo dudo mucho el murió en una explosión estoy segura que de esa no se salvó… seguro es una creación de él o algo por el estilo llama a Knuckles tal vez necesitemos su ayuda—el erizo partió seguido por su amigo zorro que se comunicaba con Knuckles con un comunicador avisándole sobre la misteriosa energía que detecto además del posible peligro.

Sonic corría a la velocidad del sonido seguido, por Tails desde el aire por fin con algo de suerte tendría una batalla ya sentía el que moriría de aburrimiento sin hacer nada, cuando de pronto hacia ellos corría un erizo de color blanco-plateado hacia ellos él erizo azul se detuvo al reconocer a su amigo Silver sonrió una mano mas no estaría nada mal.

—Hey Sonic—dijo el oji dorado dispuesto a retarlo a una carrera.

—No tengo tiempo Silver algo está pasando y estoy seguro que no es nada bueno—dijo él un poco preocupado.

—Les ayudare entonces vamos—dijo para que luego ambos comenzaran a correr.

Al fin a lo lejos lograron divisar una de las antiguas fortalezas de Eggman ahí en la entrada vieron a Knuckles The Echidna una vez reunidos los cuatro comenzaron adentrarse en la base buscando la misteriosa fuente de energía comenzaron a investigar cada lugar hasta que vieron una puerta la última al parecer al atravesarla vieron un gigantesco lugar, al final de este había una puerta extremadamente reforzada además en la habitación había una especie de capsula tal vez guardaba algo en su interior estaban a punto de acercarse cuando un resplandor blanco los cegó al ver mejor vieron la impotente figura de un erizo negro como la noche con betas rojas y unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

—Shadow ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con su sonrisa de siempre al misterioso erizo.

—Eso te iba a preguntar yo Faker…—dijo el con expresión fría y seria.

—Tranquilo Shadow tal vez todos tengamos el mismo objetivo—dijo Silver con una sonrisa el erizo solo miro por unos segundos para luego voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia la extraña capsula.

—Buenos deberíamos buscar esa misteriosa fuente de energía—dijo Tails con seriedad.

—Eh miren lo que encontré—dijo el guardián de la Master Esmerald Tails se acercó a ver que habia encontrado su amigo, el Echidna le entrego carpeta que tenía en la mano con el clásico logo de Eggman y comenzó a leer al parecer eran unas antiguas notas.

_Ya estoy harto de que esa peste azul siempre interrumpa mis planes es hora de que pague no sabrá lo que lo golpeo jojojo es hora de él Plan Omega._

_Dia 1_

_El proyecto ha tenido grandes avances se ha adaptado bien al suero creado a partir del ADN de Shadow__ me sorprende que se haya ofrecido el sujeto de prueba no tiene importa aunque debería vigilarlo, si esto sigue así Sonic ni ninguno de sus tontos amigos podrá detenerme que alegría y orgullo siento de mi creación pronto lamentaran haberse cruzado con el Dr. Eggman._

_Dia 16_

_Ha llegado a demostrar que tal vez tenga poderes mucho mayores a los de el mismo Shadow además de su capacidad de copiar perfectamente la forma de pelear de su oponente aunque parece que ha perdido parte de sus recuerdos aun así ¿Cuál será el alcance de mi proyecto? Debo buscar la manera de controlarlo si no tal vez se convierta en un peligro para mí._

_Dia __30_

_Ya estoy harto de El ya no quiere pelear ahora lo único que hace es quedarse quieto en su lugar sin atacar a su objetivo dice que la pelea no resuelve nada el proyecto ha fallado lo pondré en criogenia tal vez luego de que despierte tenga algo más de obediencia si no es haci pues lo destruiré mayor desperdicio de poder tiene tanto y se niega a usarlo pero que patético le doy punto y aparte a esta investigación por ahora…_

—Es todo lo que dice—dijo el zorro sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse a la misteriosa capsula para ver a través del cristal no había mucho que ver pero de repente una pequeña grieta apareció en el vidrio todos se alejaron un poco y de pronto la tapa salió volando para luego chocar contra el techo y caer al suelo.

Al disiparse un poco el polvo lo vieron era un felino color naranja atigrado con un chaleco negro, unos peculiares guates negros con unos anillos rojos y por ultimo un pantalón del mismo color junto con unos Air Shoes, sus ojos eran color azul cielo el dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, su cara se tornó en una expresión fría y seria al verlos el comenzó a caminar directo hacia ellos con paso tranquilo.

—Quítense de mi camino—dijo con seriedad al ver que no se quitaban de en medio.

—De aquí no te vas copia barata—dijo Shadow mirándolo con odio.

— ¿Quieres pelear? No lo vale ahora quítate.

Shadow enfurecido le lanzo un puñetazo solo fue un parpadeo el felino había desaparecido escucho paso detrás de él y lo vio caminando tranquilamente, enfurecido fue directo hacia el felino pero de nuevo el mismo resultado el felino apareció detrás de él y le hizo una barrida haciéndole caer él le quito de las manos la Caos Esmerald a Shadow y sonrió para luego volver a tornar su expresión fría.

—Creo que nos volveremos a ver—dijo algo serio para luego sonreír

—No se queden ahí atáquenlo si se escapa no sabemos qué hará—dijo Shadow los demas lo pensaron por un momento si tuvo la capacidad de derrotar a Shadow tan fácilmente tal vez era un posible peligro

Knuckles fue el primero en atacar lanzando un puño para sorpresa de el lo paro con una sola mano, la cara de El felino de ojos azules cambio a una molesta al ver la insistentes que eran, le dio una patada en el pecho a Knuckles sin piedad alguna mandándolo a estrellarse a una pared Sonic comenzó a intentar golpearlo pero este seguía esquivando los ataques, el felino cansando le dio un golpe en el estómago que hizo que se doblara de dolor.

De pronto el felino sintió una fuerza que lo mando hacia una pared estaba recubierto por una especie de brillo color verde azulado casi turquesa miro al erizo blanco-plateado este estaba flotando en el aire con ese color rodeando todo su cuerpo y una especie de escudo al frente de sus manos.

—Bien lo tengo chicos tranquilo no será problema—dijo el la cara del felino se tornó en furia al ver que estaba sometido.

—Eso crees tú pero no me vencerás con tanta facilidad—dijo el con odio—. ¿Qué pasa Silver? Te ves cansado—el erizo lo miro un poco extrañado debido a que sabía su nombre aunque tal vez Eggman se lo había dicho, pero en algo tenía razón no podría utilizar sus poderes por mucho tiempo.

El felino cayó al suelo un poco adolorido al parecer el erizo había dejado de utilizar sus poderes para luego voltearse por unos segundos. De pronto sus anillos de color rojo brillaron un poco su cuerpo se recubrió de un aura de color verde azulado casi turquesa no sabía que pasaba pero pronto comenzó a flotar en el aire. Silver había volteado por un momento cuando volvió a ver al felino se sorprendió ante lo que veía era su imaginación o casi se veía igual a El sintió una fuerza tremenda incluso creía mayor que la suya que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared noqueándolo de golpe.

—Hmp se los dije ahora si me disculpan me iré de aquí—dijo el felino con seriedad aterrizando en el suelo, ninguno pensaba detenerlo pues de alguna forma había imitado los poderes de Silver—. ¡Caos Control!—grito para luego desaparecer en un pequeño resplandor blanco.

Unos minutos más tarde Silver comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia lo primero que vio fue el rostro de sus amigos un poco preocupados por la pequeña pelea, se levantó del suelo mirando a su alrededor efectivamente el felino los había vencido.

—Joder era muy fuerte—se quejó Knuckles.

—Si pero lo más raro fue como logro noquearme parece que de alguna forma copio mis poderes o algo así—dijo Silver un poco sorprendido.

—Ese idiota me las pagara—dijo Shadow con odio antes de irse corriendo a toda velocidad.

—Luego nos encargaremos de ese felino por ahora solo podemos buscar aquella fuente de energía—dijo Tails con un poco de preocupación.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de metal reforzado luego de unos cuantos puñetazos de Knuckles y uno que otro Spin Dash lograron derribarla al entrar vieron una especie de generador en donde había una especie de esmeralda color negro que era el doble de grande que una Esmeralda Caos aunque había una pregunta sin respuesta en todo eso ¿Por qué se activó ahora? Eso era extraño habían pasado años sin que esa base fuera visitada nuevamente tal vez para despertar a aquel misterioso felino, Sonic se acercó al generador e intento tocarla pero esta lanzo un pequeño rayo negro el erizo quito la mano con rapidez al sentir un fuerte dolor en ella.

—Permíteme—dijo Silver intentando levantarla con sus poderes.

La esmeralda se levantó un poco de su lugar, Silver sintió algo extraño en aquel objeto casi como si lo motivara a causar odio, sufrimiento y destrucción comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza perdiendo la concentración la extraña esmeralda cayó al suelo sus amigos lo miraron un poco preocupados era la primera vez que lo veían desconcentrarse.

—Silver ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Sonic mirando a su amigo que se tocaba la cabeza.

—Si solo que hay algo extraño en esa cosa, no sé qué es pero debo irme nos vemos—el erizo se fue corriendo del lugar con un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

—Mmmm dejen yo me encargo—dijo Tails sacando una especie de contenedor en donde metió la extraña esmeralda una vez listo todos partieron de nuevo a su hogar, aquella esmeralda parecía tener muchos secretos al igual que aquel felino tan misterioso solo esperaban que no se volviera su enemigo, era demasiado peligroso debían encontrarlo y decirle que querían hacerle unas preguntas aunque después de lo que hizo Shadow dudaban que les respondiera con amabilidad.

La noche se hacía presente mientras nubes de lluvia comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, por un sendero un felino cubierto por una manta marrón caminaba tranquilamente de pronto la feroz lluvia comenzó a caer aunque eso no le importó quería saber quién era todo estaba borroso lo único que recordaba era su entrenamiento con Eggman y aquella vez que él le dijo el nombre de sus objetivos sabía perfectamente quienes formaban el Team Sonic sus descripciones sus edades, incluso donde vivían aunque no los mataría como le había ordenado Eggman no sentía la necesidad de matarlos además, si se llegase encontrar con el científico se las pagaría caro por haberle encerrado en aquel lugar, había algo más que recordaba su nombre Jack…Jack The Cat no sabía por qué pero algo andaba mal tal vez solo era su imaginación, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza se comenzó a sentir mareado y débil cayó al suelo sintiéndose débil e indefenso ¿Acaso moriría? Tal vez si pero no lo creía, lo último que vio fue un borrón rosa antes de cerrar los ojos.

En otro lugar una sombra miraba el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa maligna junto a él había otros quince que al igual que el miraban el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

—Al fin… las estrellas an comenzado a alinearse…las Dark Esmerald an sido activadas nuevamente debemos buscarlas…y revivir a nuestro maestro para desatar el Caos y la destrucción en este patético mundo—dijo con crueldad mientras dejaba salir una carcajada maligna.

Nadie podría evitarlo lo revivirían y gobernarían en todos los mundos y dimensiones solo tenían que encontrarlas y obtendrían el poder supremo para acabar con todos lo que se opongan a ellos, sonrió con maldad ni siquiera los grandes héroes de Movius los detendrían.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo reescrito como ven eh echo muchos cambios pero tenía que adaptar la historia de alguna forma a los juegos.**

**Sonatika: Te vuelvo a dar las gracias, gracias a ti di con el paradero de Silver además eh vuelto a creer en el Silvaze aunque no sé si la Blaze de la Sol Dimensión siente lo mismo que Silver pero creo que si se quieren, espero que los cambios en el fic hayan quedado bien, nuevamente te doy las gracias espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	2. Capitulo 2: Caos en la Ciudad

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo reescrito bueno ahora los cambios:**

**Jack y Amy no desayunan juntos.**

**Zeo cambia de apariencia.**

**Eso es lo único a partir de ahora todo será nuevo sin más preámbulos les dejo leer.**

** Capítulo 2: Caos en la ciudad.  
><strong>

Una eriza de pelaje rosa e impactantes ojos jade, se encontraba pasando un paño a la frente de un felino recordó lo que paso ayer cuando lo vio caerse en el suelo frente a ella tal vez era mala idea dejarlo ahí así que decidió traerlo, con ella a su casa aunque se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia el por ahí? Nunca lo había visto, tal vez se había perdido se fijó en sus muñecas con unos peculiares guantes negros junto a unos anillos de color rojo estuvo a punto de tocarlos pero una mano le sostuvo la suya dirigió su mirada al rostro del felino y encontró una mirada azul cielo.

Jack miro directamente a los ojos jade de la eriza, su pelaje era de color rosa y las púas le llegaban hasta la cintura debía tener como unos veintidós años, vestía una blusa rosa con bordados blancos y una falda blanca la reconoció de inmediato no era tonto aunque hayan pasado años sabía que era aquella eriza.

—Amy Rose…—susurro el felino antes de pararse de aquel sillón en donde estaba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunto sorprendida.

—Se muchas cosas Amy—dijo el con expresión seria.

—Pareces perdido ¿Estas bien?—pregunto la oji esmeralda aunque por la cara del felino parecía no querer responder ninguna de sus preguntas—. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

—Jack…Jack The Cat…Gracias por cuidarme nos vemos—el felino saco una Esmeralda del Caos para luego desaparecer en un pequeño flash blanco.

Le pareció un poco extraña la actitud del felino, además de que por alguna razón sabia su nombre tal vez lo había oído en algún lugar aunque a lo mejor sus caminos no se cruzarían nuevamente. Necesitaba hablar con una de sus amigas Cream o Rouge lo más probable seria con Cream así que decidida fue hacia la puerta de su casa al salir se encontró con la única persona que jamás creyó que vería ahí en la entrada de su casa.

—H-hola, Amy—dijo un erizo azul un poco nervioso al ver a la eriza.

—Sonic…—susurro la eriza sin poder creer que aquel erizo que tanto amaba estaba frente a ella.

Varias veces había soñado que el aparecía en su puerta y le pedía ser su novia aunque esos eran los sueños de la otra Amy, aquella niña había tenido que desaparecer por su bien, eso le había dicho Rouge una vez junto a Cream y si no fuera por ellas seguro aun seria fanática acosadora del erizo más rápido de Mobius, puso su cara más seria que podía competir a la perfección con la de Shadow intentando no perder la compostura, pues solo verlo causaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera aunque gracias a Shadow el erizo negro como la noche le había enseñado a ocultar lo que sentía, si aquel erizo negro como la noche con ojos tan rojos como la sangre no era lo que parecía, él la había consolado varias veces cada vez que regresaba de ir tras Sonic él era para ella casi un hermano.

Sonic apenas podía ocultar su asombro y nerviosismo Amy había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, no encontraba la manera de describirla ¿En realidad había cambiado tanto? ¿Dónde estaba aquella niña que lo perseguía a todos lados? Tal vez no lo quería admitir, pero sabía que muy en el fondo en realidad amaba a la eriza. El nerviosismo se hizo más fuerte y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué quieres Sonic?—pregunto ella con seriedad.

—Es que quería preguntarte si habías visto a un felino actuando extraño—miro fijamente a la eriza—. Te lo describo mejor es color naranja atigrado, de ojos azules y viste de negro—Amy reconoció al instante esa descripción se trataba de Jack.

—Si lo eh visto…ayer lo vi desmayarse y lo ayude se fue hace como dos minutos—explico la eriza—. Aunque ¿Por qué lo buscas?

—Ayer yo, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles y Silver fuimos a una base de Eggman que por alguna razón se había activado lo encontramos a él encerrado en una capsula, él es un experimento de Eggman por lo que se es extremadamente fuerte nos apaleo a mí y a los demás como si nada ten más cuidado Amy… nos vemos tengo que seguir buscándolo hay que explicarle que no somos sus enemigos—dijo el erizo antes de irse a la velocidad del sonido.

Amy salió de su casa pensando en lo dicho por el erizo, si no se equivocaba seguramente Eggman le había encomendado eliminarlos a ellos tal vez por eso sabia su nombre aunque no creía que el felino sería capaz de matarla lo había visto en sus ojos aun así, tampoco creía que el cumpliría eso más que todo porque el docto llevaba unos años muerto ¿Qué ganaría el con matarlos? Nada igual si tenía suerte y se encontraban de nuevo le preguntaría.

No sabía como pero había llegado a la casa de Cream ahí estaba parada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado estando así? Toco la puerta esperando que respondieran y ahí estaba su amiga coneja.

—Hola, Amy—saludo la coneja.

—Cream tenemos que hablar—dijo ella la coneja asintió dejándola pasar.

La noche se hacía presente en Mobius, desde una colina unos dieciséis extraños miraban la ciudad que estaba debajo de ellos uno de ellos el cual parecía ser su líder alzo la mano y uno de los que estaba detrás de él se acercó.

—Zeo encárgate de ser la distracción los demás vengan conmigo—dijo el extraño el otro asintió mientras los demás desaparecían en un brillo negro.

El extraño que quedo solo se quitó la capucha que tenía revelando que era un erizo negro con pelaje que parecía estar echa de cristal sus ojos eran de un color negro con iris roja el ser sonrió con maldad viendo aquella ciudad.

—Veamos de que están hechos grandes héroes de Mobius—estiro sus manos en donde aparecieron dos bolas de energía negra las disparo hubo una gigantesca explosión el ser comenzó a lanzar muchas más a una velocidad impresionante.

Amy y Cream hablaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto un fuerte temblor sacudió la casa. Cream miro a Amy esta asintió sin saber por qué prendió la televisión.

—Este es un reportaje de emergencia la ciudad Raí City está siendo atacada no sabemos por quién pero se necesita la ayuda de Sonic por favor ven rápido—dijo un reportero.

—Vamos Cream seguro podemos ayudar el algo—dijo la eriza saliendo de la casa junto a su amiga ambas comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar.

—Eh Rose—dijo alguien miraron hacia arriba y vieron que era una murcielaga de pelaje blanco.

—Rouge… ¿También vienes?—pregunto la coneja ella asintió.

—Si ¿Qué estará pasando ahora?—pregunto la murcielaga.

—No lo sé pero seguro no es nada bueno—en la voz de Amy había preocupación.

Al llegar a la ciudad vieron que se acercaban Shadow, Silver, Sonic y Knuckles pero ni pista de Tails, ellos llegaron solo en unos cuantos segundos hasta ellas.

—Hola chicas—dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

— ¿Saben lo que está pasando?—pregunto Rouge.

—Yo te puedo responder eso—dijo una voz siniestra ellos comenzaron a ver el lugar hasta ver en lo alto de un edificio a un extraño ser que parecía ser un erizo de piel cristalina.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Knuckles—. Fuiste ¿Quién causaste esto?

—Si…aunque no había necesidad de matarlos si no es a ustedes a quien debo asesinar… será un placer matarlos—dijo el extraño erizo antes de saltar del edificio aterrizando en el suelo—. Les daré el honor de conocer a su asesino mi nombre es Zeo.

—Hmp ven e inténtalo—dijo Shadow seriamente.

—Quédense atrás chicas—dijo Sonic antes de lanzarse al ataque junto a los demás.

Sonic fue el primero el llegar hasta él le dio un puñetazo justo en el pecho para luego lanzarle una patada que el extraño ser bloqueo el erizo sintió dolor en la pierna pues su piel de echo si era dura el ser le dio una patada en el pecho que lo mando a estrellarse contra un edificio, Knuckles fue el siguiente en atacarle con una serie de puños que hizo retroceder un poco al extraño ser le lanzo un puño que le dio en el mentón aunque este golpe pareció no hacerle nada.

Zeo miro al Echidna molesto antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que se arrodillara para luego darle una patada extremadamente fuerte que lo mando volando lejos. Silver paro su marcha junto a Shadow.

—Por alguna razón me parece conocido…Shadow es peligroso atacarle de cuerpo a cuerpo…deja que me encargue—dijo el oji dorado seriamente.

—No seas idiota él es demasiado peligroso—dijo el erizo molesto aunque Silver solo lo ignoro.

Silver miro fijamente a su enemigo ante de que su cuerpo fuera recubierto por un brillo color verde azulado, varias cosas de los alrededores comenzaron a flotar hacia el erizo entre ellos autos, escombros, piedras, bancas etc. Comenzaron a girar alrededor de él formando una especie de tornado _"Bien espero que funcione"_ de pronto comenzó a lanzar varios objetos hacia el ser, Zeo miro el gran ataque de Silver y como algunos objetos se acercaban volando hacia el comenzó a disparar bolas de energía que eliminaban varios de los objetos, hasta que un auto lo golpeo mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio mientras era aplastado por varios objetos hasta que el edificio se cayó. Silver cayó al suelo arrodillado con una sonrisa había valido la pena utilizar todas sus fuerzas había vencido al extraño erizo.

—Buen intento—dijo una voz siniestra detrás de él se paró de donde estaba y volteo solo para encontrarse la siniestra mirada del ser, fue lo último que vio antes de que el ser abriera su mano para luego disparar una bola de energía que lo mando lejos.

De pronto sintió dos golpes uno por delante y el otro en la espalda Shadow y Sonic que se había recuperado del reciente ataque, hicieron un Spin Dash ambos pararon Shadow lanzo una patada mientras que Sonic un puño el ser sintió dolor al recibir ambos golpes, el ser volteo hacia Sonic y lo golpeo con una bola de energía que mando al erizo contra un parque cercano, Shadow se alejó del ser mirándolo con seriedad.

—Una pregunta erizo… ¿No extrañas a María?—pregunto el ser Shadow lo miro sorprendido ¿Qué sabia el sobre María?—. ¿No te gustaría que ella este devuelta contigo?

— ¡Shadow! ¡No dejes que te engañe solo quiere confundirte!—grito un poco preocupada Rouge.

—No me interesa…—dijo el con expresión seria.

—Es una lástima—el erizo luego de decir eso comenzó a correr hacia Shadow.

El ser lanzo una patada que Shadow bloqueo para luego responderle con un puñetazo directo en el estómago aunque este no parecía haber causado daño alguno, el erizo de betas rojas volvió a atacar con una patada que mando a Zeo a estrellarse contra un edificio, el ser cayó al suelo para luego correr hacia Shadow, la forma de vida suprema también hizo lo mismo al estar cerca ambos lanzaron un puño los cuales chocaron desprendiendo una pequeña onda de aire, ambos comenzaron a golpearse rápidamente, aunque poco a poco Shadow comenzó a perder terreno el ser lo golpeo una vez más en el estómago él se dobló de dolor para luego alzar la vista y encontrarse una bola de energía.

Amy vio sorprendida como ocurría una explosión frente a Shadow para luego ver al erizo inconsciente en el suelo y frente a él aquel ser con pelaje de cristal el cual sonreía diabólicamente, entonces lo vio acercarse hacia ellas con aquella mirada siniestra que tenía el ser se detuvo justo frente a ella mirándola de arriba abajo.

—No te dejare ir…pagaras lo que as echo—dijo le oji jade con odio.

— ¿Quién me detendrá tú y ellas?—el ser soltó una gran carcajada.

—Si nosotras lo haremos—dijo Rouge con seriedad.

—Pagaras lo que le hiciste a nuestros amigos—dijo Cream el ser volvió a reír.

—Como quieran—dijo generando una bola de energía apunto de dispararla.

Amy cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, oyó una explosión para luego sentir como las ondas de viento tocaban su largo cabello aunque no sentía el dolor del ataque abrió los ojos para ver qué había pasado. Ahí estaba alguien frente a ellas con ropas negras identifico una cola que se movía distraídamente, lo reconoció al ver su postura era Jack.

—Perdón por la tardanza Rose—dijo el con seriedad.

— ¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto ella confundida.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones…deja que me encargue de este tipo.

—Ja un insecto como tu jamás podrá igualar mi poder—dijo el ser sonriendo de manera siniestra.

—Es muy cobarde atacar a una dama ahora pagaras—dijo el felino de ojos azules con seriedad.

Jack se lanzó al ataque contra aquel extraño ser, si algo sabia era que tenía que detenerle ahora estaba causando mucho daño y el no permitiría tal cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado…Jack ha llegado justo a tiempo para ayudar a nuestros héroes ¿Podrá ganar la batalla? Bueno a responder el Reviews.<strong>

**Sonatika: Que gusto que te haya gustado la nueva versión… gracias por el Reviews espero que sigas leyendo la historia algo más tengo un favor muy especial que pedirte aunque no sé si sea buena idea tal vez todavía sigo siendo demasiado nuevo en los fics de Sonic bueno pronto te mandare un PM diciendo que es claro solo si tu aceptas es solo tu decisión…nos vemos.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	3. Capitulo 3: Despedida

**Capítulo 3: Despedida. **

Jack corrió hacia el extraño al estar cerca desapareció ante la sorprendida mirada de su enemigo, Zeo sintió un golpe en la espalda él se volteo para encontrarse al felino el ser le lanzo un golpe que el felino bloqueo con la palma para luego comenzar a intercambiar golpes con aquel monstruo.

Jack solo pensaba en una cosa y era ayudar a Amy, había estado vagando cuando sintió los extraños temblores pensó en ignorarlos pero de alguna forma algo le decía que fuera hacia haya en cuanto llego se encontró con Rose a punto de ser atacada por aquel extraño ser, por suerte logro desviar el ataque sin esfuerzo la eriza lo había ayudado y él estaba dispuesto a devolverle el favor. El felino recibió una patada que hizo que se estrellara contra un edificio el cayó al suelo adolorido por el gran golpe.

Sonic se levantó de un cráter un poco adolorido viendo que tenía arboles alrededor comenzó a correr de nuevo para volver a encontrar a la ciudad, al salir de lo que parecía un parque vio al ser caminando hacia aquel extraño felino ¿Qué hacia el aquí? No tenía idea, cuando de pronto dos misiles golpearon a aquel monstruo fijo su mirada en el cielo y vio el Tornado.

— ¡Sonic Toma!—grito el zorro lanzando algo el erizo lo agarro y vio su mano para ver que era, era una especie de anillo color azul vio como el ser lanzaba un ataque de energía hacia Tails el avión comenzó a descender pero Tails salió volando de este aterrizando a su lado.

— ¿Qué es esto Tails?—pregunto Sonic.

—Esto te ayudara a tener la mitad de las capacidades de Súper Sonic por un corto tiempo…eso es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora—le explico el zorro el erizo asintió antes de ponerse el anillo en su muñeca.

De pronto a Sonic le apareció un aura de color azul mientras sentía la energía correr por su cuerpo, el erizo sonrió antes de irse corriendo. Zeo no lo vio venir estaba a punto de terminar con aquel insolente felino pero de momento alguien le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando lejos, Jack alzo la mirada encontrándose a un erizo azul que le tendía una mano él la tomo para levantarse.

—Hmp. no necesito tu ayuda Sonic—dijo el molesto.

—Sabes que no podrás solo contra el—había seriedad en su voz.

—Entonces…supongo que hay que luchar juntos.

—Si ¿Estás listo?—el asintió en respuesta antes de que comenzar a correr junto a Sonic

Zeo vio como Sonic se acercaba corriendo junto a el felino de ojos azules, Jack utilizo el Caos Control apareciendo detrás de Zeo le dio una patada que lo mando directo hacia Sonic, el monstruo se reincorporo logrando detener su avance solo para recibir un Homing Attack que genero un gran cráter, el ser pateo a Sonic mandándolo hacia arriba salió del cráter solo para recibir una Lanza Caos de parte de Jack, el felino se dirigió dónde estaba parado el erizo.

—Tengo un plan necesito que lo distraigas—dijo Sonic con seriedad viendo a su enemigo.

—Yo me encargo—el felino volvió a correr nuevamente contra aquel ser, mientras Sonic comenzaba a hacer un Spin Dash reuniendo toda la energía posible.

—Espera—dijo Zeo él felino se detuvo un momento—. No recuerdas aquella noche…Jack—dijo antes de soltar una carcajada maligna.

El felino lo miro confundido ¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre? Acaso aquel monstruo sabía algo sobre el ¿Pero qué sabia? ¿Quién era? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y poco a poco comenzó a arrodillarse en el suelo incapaz de soportar el dolor. Amy miro como el felino se arrodillaba en el suelo soltando algunos quejidos de dolor volteo hacia sus amigas y estas asintieron.

El ser miraba con una macabra sonrisa a Jack pero de pronto recibió un golpe en la cabeza volteo solo para encontrarse a la coneja lanzándole piedras, estaba a punto de atacarla con una bola de energía sintió otro ataque esta vez de energía volteo solo para encontrarse a un zorro con una extraña arma este disparo nuevamente, para el ese ataque era realmente una molestia aunque era demasiado débil una murcielaga apareció delante de Zeo para luego darle una serie de patadas rápidas.

—Ja sus patéticos ataques no son nada—se burló el erizo de pelaje de cristal.

— ¡Y Que te parece esto!—grito alguien a sus espaldas el volteo solo para encontrarse a una eriza de pelaje rosa con un martillo gigante recibió un potente golpe que lo mando volando hacia arriba, el monstruo volvió a caer causando un cráter—. Y por eso nadie se mete con mis amigos.

El ser volvió a levantarse mientras algunos pedazos de cristal caían al suelo furioso, se levantó dispuesto a asesinar a la eriza, de pronto fue golpeado por lo que parecía una especie de cometa de color azul el golpe fue tan potente que se lo llevó por delante atravesando cinco edificios, hasta que se estrelló contra una colina. Sonic vio a su enemigo que no daba señales de vida, de pronto dejo de sentir la energía y su aura desapareció sin más regreso con sus amigos al llegar vio como Shadow, Silver y Knuckles estaban con los demás mientras Amy se acercaba a un felino arrodillado en el suelo, Jack alzo la vista solo para ver que Amy le tendía la mano.

—Estamos a mano Rose—dijo aceptando la ayuda.

—No importa sabes no me debías nada—explico ella con amabilidad en esos sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse el felino se alejó un poco viendo con desconfianza a el Team Sonic.

—Aléjense no quiero pelear de nuevo—su expresión era seria y sus palabras denotaban algo de odio.

—Tranquilo no somos tus enemigos—dijo Silver sonriéndole.

—Ja si claro—su sarcasmo era evidente.

—Malditos—dijo alguien ellos voltearon solo para ver a Zeo el cual los miraba con odio—. Creen que an ganado pero esto solo es el comienzo Mobius está perdido muy pronto la maldad reinara y ni siquiera ustedes podrán detenerla…—el ser brillo de un color morado al desaparecer vieron que se había convertido en piedra, el viento soplo y se esparció como si fuera arena.

—Hmp Adios—dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio con voz seria mientras el amanecer se hacía presente.

— ¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre?—pregunto Cream mirando al felino.

—Mi nombre es Jack…Jack The Cat—dijo el felino de ojos azules.

—Supongo que esto es el adiós—Amy lo miro a los ojos.

—Sí, debo descubrir quién soy tal vez algun dia nos volveremos a ver…Sonic cuida a Amy, adios Team Sonic—Jack saco la Esmeralda Caos que tenía y se la lanzo a Shadow para luego comenzar a correr hacia el horizonte perdiéndose en la lejanía.

—Bueno yo también me voy…si Blaze llega me avisan chicos—Silver se fue luego de decir estas palabras alegre de haber derrotado a el poderoso enemigo.

—Aprovechando que rojito está aquí iré a robar la Esmeralda Maestra—dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

—De eso nada—el comenzó a perseguir a la murcielaga que había emprendido el vuelo con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro

—Hmp—solo fue el único sonido que emitió Shadow antes de irse corriendo.

—Hey Tails ¿Me puedes explicar un poco más sobre esto?—Sonic mostro aquel extraño Ring azul el cual le entrego al zorro.

—Si…En verdad saque la idea de unas extrañas notas de Eggman él quería buscar una manera de encerrar el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos en los anillos, como estas esmeraldas se recargan, hubiera podido hacer varios anillos con el poder casi igual al de las siete juntas, sus creaciones hubiera tenido muchas más potencia…aunque jamás fue escrito si logro lo que quería, esto es solo un prototipo Sonic—explico el oji azul.

—Genial Tails me fue de mucha utilidad si no fuera por esto tal vez no lo hubiésemos logrado.

—Sonic me tenías muy preocupada aunque sé que siempre lo logras—el volteo a mirar a la oji jade y por un momento el tiempo casi se hizo eterno.

Tails comenzó a acercarse a los restos del Tornado solo para ver una pequeña pantalla, habían entrado al taller alarmado fue hacia sus amigos.

—Alguien ha entrado en el taller debemos volver—dijo preocupado el oji azul los demás asintieron.

Todos comenzaron a irse de aquella destruida ciudad hacia el taller del zorro, sin darse cuenta de que un encapuchado los veía desde lo alto de un edificio este desapareció en un pequeño destello negro, al llegar ahí vieron que todo estaba desordenado varios inventos de Tails hechos pedazos y aun en llamas pero una de las habitaciones había sido volada en pedazos.

—Mmmm ¿Sera que ese tal Zeo era una distracción?—pregunto Amy mirando a su amigo zorro.

—Eso parece ¿Pero que estarían buscando?—se preguntó el zorro fue hacia la habitación que estaba más destruida en donde recordaba haber puesto la esmeralda negra pero no había pista de aquella extraña esmeralda.

—Hey Tails se llevaron algo—Sonic miraba el lugar y parecía que todo estaba ahí.

—La Esmeralda Negra que encontramos no está—había un poco de preocupación.

— ¿Y? no es tan importante—dijo el erizo azul cobalto despreocupado.

—Si pero aquella cosa era muy extraña si se tomaron tantas molestias no debe de ser demasiado bueno.

—Tranquilo Tails…Seguro no es nada—Dijo Cream el zorro de iris azul volteo a verla con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

—Eso es espero.

—Vámonos Cream tu madre debe de estar preocupada—la eriza salió junto a la coneja. Tails y Sonic se miraron y sin más comenzaron a limpiar el destrozado lugar.

En un lugar oscuro, lúgubre y frio solo alumbrado por unas débiles antorchas se encontraban doce sombras arrodillas frente a ellos había un encapuchado que estaba sentado en un trono negro, cuando de pronto un destello negro se hizo presente un extraño más apareció y se arrodillo ante el que parecía ser su líder.

—Infórmame—dijo con voz fría.

—Mi señor nuestro compañero Zeo ha caído—al parecer por su voz debía ser una mujer—. Debemos atacarlos…

—Dentro de una semana tú te encargaras de terminar el trabajo.

—Pero mi señor ¿Por qué una semana?

—Dejaremos que se confíen… ve preparando tu plan el Team Sonic no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar.

—Si mi señor—fue lo último que dijo antes de irse por una de las puertas de la extraña sala.

El Team Sonic era un enemigo que no se podía subestimar aun así solo eran simples molestias en sus planes, nadie impediría que el librase el caos en el mundo, liberaría al condenado y junto a él harían sufrir a ese mundo por todo lo que habían hecho _"Este Mundo debe caer, y de sus cenizas resurgirá un nuevo mundo que hará temblar los mismo cimientos del mundo" _pensó el oscuro ser.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Jack se ha ido otra vez y no volverá aparecer por ahora, el próximo capítulo creo que será un poco más centrado al romance espero que el final de la batalla haya quedado bien ahora a responder el Reviews.**

**Sonatika-San: Gracias por el Reviews espero que te haya gustado el capítulo… por ahora lo que digo este es solo el comienzo de las sorpresas habrá muchas más en adelante nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	4. Capitulo 4: Bajo el mismo Techo

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con un capítulo, bueno creo que este está dirigido más que todo al Silvaze sin más les dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 4: Bajo el mismo Techo.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en Mobius, en un algún lugar cercano al Taller de Tails se abrió un portal por el cual salió una hermosa felina color lila de ojos dorados, en su rostro apareció una hermosa sonrisa para luego comenzar a correr hacia la casa de su amigo el zorro, hace tiempo que no había ido a Mobius a visitarlos pues sus deberes como Guardiana de las Sol Esmeraldas a veces le quitaba demasiado tiempo aun haci las tenía consigo por si las intentaban robar.

Tails despertaba poco a poco al abrir los ojos noto que otra vez se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, ayer se había pasado horas intentando perfeccionar el anillo azul aun no tenía un buen nombre con el cual nombrarlo, pero eso no importaba ahora Sonic le había dicho que dejara de hacer eso que por ahora no lo necesitaba, pero el zorro temía que las palabras de su anterior enemigo se cumplieran así que debía perfeccionarlo cueste lo que cueste pero solo había logrado que funcionase al setenta por ciento.

De pronto alguien toco su puerta, con algo de cansancio se levantó para ver quién era al abrir la puerta se encontró a una felina de color lila y de ojos dorados.

—Blaze Que alegría verte—en la cara del zorro había felicidad.

—Hola Tails—la felina sonrió al ver al joven zorro.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo hace tiempo que no venias.

—Si bueno ¿se encuentra Sonic o Silver?—pregunto ella esperando con ansias la respuesta.

—Bueno en cuanto a Sonic se fue a competir contra Jet en su Extreme Gear… y Silver debe estar en su casa—ella asintió.

—Gracias por la información estaré un tiempo por aquí nos veremos.

— ¡Blaze!—grito alguien a sus espaldas se volteo solo para encontrarse a Crean que la miraba sonriente para luego darle un abrazo y segundos después romperlo.

—Hola Cream.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—De visita hace tiempo que no vengo.

—Bien vente desayunaremos los tres juntos—ofreció la coneja.

—Lo siento Cream…pero debo encontrar a Silver—dijo con algo de tristeza para luego acercarse un poco a la oreja de la coneja—. Además creo que te gustaría estar con Tails sola—le susurro en su oreja ella se sonrojo fuertemente mientras la felina sonreía.

—B-Blaze q-qu-e cosas dices—tartamudeo un poco la coneja.

Por otro lado Tails andaba mas perdido que barco en tormenta mirando a Cream con una sonrisa boba, a decir verdad el sentía lindos sentimientos por Cream solo que no había reunido el valor aun para decírselo. Blaze volteo hacia Tails y sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo.

—Bien nos veremos—dijo antes de partir corriendo dejando en un incómodo silencio a Cream y Tails que después de unos segundos entraron a la casa.

Blaze corría a toda velocidad por Mobius buscando a algunos de los dos erizos con algo de suerte los encontraría, quería saludar a Sonic aunque eso lo podía hacer otro dia pero al que realmente quería ver era a Silver, desde que se habían hecho amigos él le trasmitía un extraño sentimiento como si se conociesen desde antes, pero eso era casi una locura el venia del futuro y ella de otra dimensión pero sus sentimientos no eran solo amistad, si no algo mucho más profundo un sentimiento más puro, había meditado dos años sobre eso y había llegado a una conclusión aquel sentimiento se llamaba: Amor.

No sabía cómo pasó pero se había enamorado de su amigo, la primera vez que llego a aquella conclusión intento negarlo varias veces aunque eso parecía hacer que ella lo quisiera mucho más, ¿A quién engañaba? Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y eso era la pura verdad. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien iba hacia ella, salió del trance solo para chocar con alguien haciendo que cayera al suelo con fuerza.

—Hey ten más cuidado por donde vas—su voz sonaba muy molesta.

—Tu eres la que tiene que ver por donde va…—dijo aquel extraño que no distinguía bien—. Hey Blaze—ella se levantó para mirar a aquel que había chocado con ella era nada más y nada menos que Sonic.

—Lo siento Sonic—se disculpó viendo al erizo. El traía unos lentes en su cabeza mientras que en una de sus manos traía su Extreme Gear.

—No importa… y ¿Qué te trae aquí?—pregunto el oji esmeralda.

—De visita ¿Hubo problemas recientemente?—pregunto ella, cuando había estado corriendo buscando a sus amigos paso cerca de una ciudad a su parecer bastante destruida pero pudo ver bastantes obreros trabajando en su reconstrucción.

—Si como hace una semana veras…—el oji esmeralda comenzó a contarle los hechos recientes en Mobius.

—Ya veo…bien nos veremos luego—dijo la oji dorada para luego comenzar a correr.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse anunciando que pronto habría lluvia, la oji dorada acelero el paso pero aun así la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza mojándola rápidamente, pero para suerte de ella la casa de Silver quedaba justo adelante. Toco la puerta sintiendo un poco débil.

Silver se encontraba en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión cambiando los canales con aburrimiento, hasta llegar a uno donde pasaban el reporte del clima.

—Habrá una fuerte tormenta se les sugiere no salir de su casa a toda costa—fue lo único que escucho antes de apagar la televisión.

Cuando de momento alguien toco su puerta _"¿Quién tocara la puerta con esta tormenta?"_ se preguntó mentalmente antes de levantarse y ver quien era. Blaze se encontraba en su puerta temblando por el frio, cuando sin previo aviso la felina se desmayó solo para ser agarrada por el erizo quien la llevo adentro para luego depositarla suavemente en el sofá.

Las siguientes horas Silver las paso en extrema preocupación por su amiga y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella era su mejor amiga, aunque realmente quisiera que ella fuese más que eso, de hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de Blaze pero no tenía el valor para decírselo por el temor a que se acabara su amistad. Ella era Hermosa, Inteligente, Valiente entre otras cosas aunque si se pusiera a contar cada cosa buena de su amiga jamás terminaría. En ese momento se encontraba pasando un paño sobre la frente de la felina la cual comenzó a moverse para luego abrir los ojos revelando los ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

Blaze al abrir los ojos noto que su amigo erizo se encontraba muy cerca de ella en sus mejillas apareció un leve sonrojo antes de que él se alejara, ambos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio sin saber cómo romperlo.

—Hola, Blaze—saludo Silver con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio.

—Silver…—fue lo único que logro decir al encontrarse frente al erizo para luego sonreír.

—Oye estas bien no hace mucho te desmayaste…—ella asintió en respuesta ella intento levantarse pero se sintió débil Silver logro volver a sostenerla. Se fue la luz dejándolos a oscuras ambos cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro sin poder evitarlo.

Todo estaba en silencio y en oscuridad total, Blaze podía sentir la respiración de Silver cerca de su rostro un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su cara que incluso se podía decir que brillaba en la oscuridad reinante se volvió a levantar maldiciendo su debilidad. De momento un rayo sonó rompiendo el silencio del lugar además de iluminarlos a ambos por breves segundos.

—Bueno ya es un poco tarde—dijo Silver un poco nervioso.

—Si…—la felina prendió una llama en la palma de su mano alumbrando un poco la estancia.

—A la izquierda queda una habitación Blaze—ella asintió antes de irse en silencio.

El erizo al oír la puerta cerrarse suspiro aliviado, nunca estuvo tan nervioso en su vida aquel pequeño momento quiso que se hubiese sido eterno pero como siempre todo tenía que acabar, entro en su habitación que quedaba justo al frente al de la felina y se acostó en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño aunque los constantes rayos y la presencia de su amiga princesa no lo dejaban dormir en paz. Pasaron minutos, luego horas pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

En cuanto a Blaze su caso era el mismo no lograba conciliar el sueño, al estar en la casa de su amigo se sentía demasiado nerviosa siempre que iba de visita terminaba en casa de Cream o de Amy pero jamás en una de las de los chicos, pero había algo extraño en aquella habitación como si algo no estuviese bien. Se levantó para luego volver a hacer fuego se sorprendió de sobre manera al notar que se encontraba en la habitación del erizo al parecer se había confundido de lugar.

Se arrojó en la cama eh hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer en su vida, aspiro el olor de esta inundando su nariz con el olor de Silver _"¿Qué tan raro había sido eso?"_ se preguntó mentalmente incapaz de pasar más tiempo en aquella habitación se volvió a levantar para salir de ahí. Al llegar nuevamente al pasillo fue hacia la sala sentándose en el único sillón manteniéndose en total silencio pensando en lo que había hecho recientemente jamás se esperó que hubiera hecho algo tan raro como eso.

Silver apareció de pronto y se sentó junto a ella en silencio sin decir nada, nuevamente aquel extraño sentimiento de haberlo conocido antes volvió a aparecer en su corazón, ella jamás lo había visto en su vida pero sin embargo, aquel extraño sentimiento siempre se hacía presente, y justo ahí estaba junto a él perdida en sus pensamientos con aquella extraña sensación.

—Blaze…—la llamo el con calma rompiendo el silencio reinante aun así ella parecía seguir perdida hasta que miro al erizo fijamente a sus ojos dorados los cuales brillaron por unos segundos a él se le tintaron sus mejillas de rojo.

No supo cuando paso, pero ahí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados uniendo sus labios con los del erizo en un apasionante beso que cada vez subía más de intensidad aunque no todo era eterno, se separaron por la falta de aire ambos se miraron sonrojados por unos segundos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, sin saber cómo reaccionar salió corriendo de la sala dejando atrás al erizo el cual aún seguía un poco en shock por el beso de su amiga, entro en su habitación para luego acostarse nuevamente en la cama, poco a poco el sueño se hizo presente mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido aquella noche hasta que por fin cayo dormida.

Silver aún seguía en shock por la repentina acción de su amiga, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello la persona que más quería en ese mundo lo había besado el cual correspondió, su mente aun no lograba asimilar aquello. Se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a su cuarto lo más silencioso posible.

En otro lugar lo que parecía ser una antigua base de Eggman, un encapuchado se adentraba en aquella abandonada base hasta entrar en un cuarto donde había una especie de capsula con las letras M.S.

—Aquí esta, será de mucha ayuda si lo despierto…es hora de que le sirvas a un nuevo amo—dijo para luego volar la tapa del contenedor revelando a un robot con aspecto de erizo pero de metal—. Ahora es el momento para despertar…Metal Sonic.

Disparo un rayo de energía negra hacia el robot el cual comenzó moverse mientras el encapuchado sonreía maléficamente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que haya quedado bien el romance agradezco todo su apoyo además de los Reviews bueno sin más—de pronto alguien entra en mi habitación—. ¿Sonic? ¿Shadow?**

**Sonic: aquí esta eres tu quien nos ha hecho pasar tan mal—dijo por su voz se notaba algo molesto.**

**Shadow: Hmp la vas a pagar caro.**

**Z: oh vamos chicos no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?**

**Sonic: (¬_¬) no claro que no—su voz era sarcástica.**

**Z: Bien… se pueden despedir de los lectores por lo mínimo.**

**Sonic: Buenos nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de la historia de este loco—Sonic se voltea hacia Shadow viendo que este no decía nada—. ¿No piensas decir algo?**

**Shadow: Hmp.**

**Sonic: bueno… que estábamos haciendo así…**

**Z: (O_O) No creo salir de esta… **

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	5. Capitulo 5: El Regreso de Metal Sonic

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo perdón por la tardanza pero tenía problemas con mi compu y no había podido escribir aunque lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, bueno sin más les dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 5: El regreso de Metal Sonic.**

Silver comenzaba a abrir los parpados lentamente, se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la cocina guiado por un delicioso aroma, al llegar ahí vio que no había nadie pero en la mesa había unos Wafles con miel y junto a ellos una nota, el erizo comenzó a leerla.

"_Silver eh echo el desayuno me eh tenido que ir…nos veremos luego"_

_Att: Blaze._

El erizo comenzó a comer sin ninguna preocupación, cuando las escenas de la noche llegaron a su mente, en especial cuando Blaze le robo aquel beso ¿Habría sido un sueño? No, aquello no podía ser un sueño, con aquellos pensamientos siguió comiendo su desayuno. Luego de terminar salió de su casa, una carrera con Sonic tal vez era buena idea.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!—pregunto alterada Amy a su amiga felina.

—Hay Amy no es para tanto—dijo seria la felina de ojos dorados.

—Pero Blaze si lo besaste y lo dejas confundido… sin decirle tus sentimientos y luego te vas, ya me imagino al pobre Silver.

—Bueno…yo…sé que fui un poco cobarde pero…—ella comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

—Oh vamos Blaze tienes que decírselo de una vez…tienes que hacerlo—le animo la eriza.

—Tienes razón pero ahora no necesito pensarlo un poco.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y Cream? Iremos a Metal City—pregunto la oji esmeralda.

—Bien vamos—la felina se levantó del sillón en donde estaba y salió de la casa junto a Amy.

Tails se encontraba sentado frente a una computadora tecleando un teclado con rapidez, presiono una última tecla y se detuvo al ver que el indicador decía cien por ciento se paró y se acercó a una máquina y le quito la tapa que tenía revelando las siete Esmeraldas Caos, estas brillaron para luego salir volando del lugar.

No le importo pues ya había hecho lo que quería, había pasado algunas noches desvelándose para terminar de hacer de una vez aquellos Rings especiales, Sonic le había dicho que no hiciera eso que no había más amenazas pero algo le decía que haya afuera había algo realmente malvado asechándolos, pero no tenía idea de que era, oyó la puerta de su taller abrirse fue a ver quién era solo para encontrarse a un erizo azul en la pequeña sala.

—Hey Tails—saludo su amigo erizo de ojos esmeralda.

—Sonic ven rápido a ver esto—dijo el zorro con alegría en su voz el erizo fue hacia él y juntos fueron hacia a donde le indicaba el zorro.

— ¿Qué quieres que vea amigo?—pregunto el erizo al entrar al cuarto el zorro apunto hacia unos siete contenedores, el oji esmeralda se acercó a ver ahí se encontraban siete Rings en cada uno seis de ellos color rojo pero el ultimo cambiaba de color según las Esmeraldas del Caos.

—Lo eh terminado.

—Si pero no debiste tomarte la molestia de pasar noches sin dormir por terminarlo Tails—había seriedad en su voz.

—Lo sé pero desde el ataque de ese tal Zeo y lo que dijo no me deja tranquilo.

—No importa Tails sabes que estaré aquí para defenderlos y gracias a ti seguro gano cualquier batalla—el oji jade sonrió haciendo que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

—Oye y por qué exactamente hiciste siete.

—Por si a las cosas—explico simplemente el de pronto alguien toco la puerta enseguida ambos amigos bajaron para ver quién era su visitante, al abrir la puerta se encontraron a un erizo blanco-plateado que los miraba con una sonrisa alegre.

—Buenos días amigos—dijo el oji dorado con su ánimo de siempre—. Sonic ¿Qué te parece una carrera?

—Acepto trapeare el piso contigo Silver, dime donde y cuando—respondió el alegre, dispuesto a ganarle el desafío a su amigo.

—Ahora de aquí a Metal City.

—Pues bien vamos, adiós Tails—se despidió el erizo antes de irse corriendo junto a su amigo.

Mientras en un edificio de Metal City se encontraba un robot con forma de erizo junto a un encapuchado.

—Es hora de que comience la fiesta—dijo el encapuchado al parecer por su voz se notaba que era una mujer.

—Si mi señora—dijo Metal Sonic con tono neutral.

El ser metálico cambio a su forma y Neo y alzo una de sus manos al cielo disparando un rayo de energía, el cielo cambio de blanco al negro en unos pocos segundos mientras varios rayos caían del furioso cielo impactando en la ciudad destruyendo todo lo que tocaban, su acompañante comenzó a reír con maldad al oír los gritos de las personas desesperadas intentando escapar de aquel caos.

Amy miraba una vitrina donde habían un par de hermosos collares junto a ellas se encontraba Blaze y Cream que la esperaban pacientemente, no hace mucho habían entrado en el centro comercial. Blaze tenía una expresión seria pues a ella la habían utilizado más para ayudante que acompañante aun así eran sus amigas, de pronto las tres chicas sintieron un temblor para luego oír gritos despavoridos.

De pronto los bombillos comenzaron a explotar asustándolas ambas comenzaron a correr mientras algunas vitrinas que tenían aparatos electrónicos explotaban, pronto un incendio se hizo presente pero no fue demasiado problema gracias al control que la felina tenía sobre el fuego, luego de haber corrido unos minutos por fin estaban afuera solo para divisar el gran caos que había en la ciudad.

Amy fijo su mirada en unos de los edificios de la gran ciudad ahí arriba se encontraba aquella copia robótica de Sonic, sin más le indico a Blaze donde estaba su enemigo.

— ¿Metal Sonic?—pregunto Cream sin poder creer que la copia robótica de Sonic estaba de nuevo ahí.

—Es el pero ¿Cómo es que esta aquí? si Eggman está muerto.

—No importa ahí que detenerlo—dijo Blaze con expresión seria antes de comenzar a correr hacia un edificio cercano, para luego utilizar su fuego control e impulsarse hasta el techo de este, para luego comenzar a saltar de techo en techo hacia su enemigo.

Sonic y Silver corrían a toda velocidad y por lo que se veía Sonic iba ganándole a su amigo, pero algo hizo que el erizo se detuviera en seco justo sobre Metal City se encontraba una tormenta lo cual era extraño pues en donde estaba el oji jade el cielo era muy claro.

— ¿Crees que eso sea posible?—pregunto el oji dorado viendo el extraño fenómeno.

—Algo malo debe de estar pasando vamos—el oji jade comenzó a correr otra vez junto a su amigo Silver para averiguar que pasaba en aquella ciudad.

Blaze saltaba de techo en techo hasta que por fin llego a el techo donde se encontraba el causante de tanto alboroto, ahí estaba la copia robótica de Sonic junto a un encapuchado el cual reía de manera sicópata mirando la destrucción a su alrededor.

—Kyajajajjajajja pero mira quien ha llegado—rio de manera extraña el encapuchado que parecía ser una mujer.

—Detengan esto ahora y prometo que seré piadosa—dijo seriamente la felina.

—Ja como si pudieras hacer algo bonita—dijo quitándose la capucha para luego lanzarla a un lado, Blaze abrió los ojos como platos al ver al extraño ser.

Era una felina o al menos eso creía por la cola se movía de lado a lado, tenía unos ojos negros junto a una iris celeste, tenía un extraño peinado que le tapaba solo el ojo izquierdo pero algo que en si no podía ser normal era su extraño pelaje el cual parecía ser de cristal, además de no tener ropa alguna, pero aun así era como una figura como si aquella extraña piel la cubriera.

— ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!—pregunto un poco alterada.

—Yo soy el futuro, mi nombre es Kira pero no seré yo quien acabe contigo—ella sonrió mostrando unos extraños dientes negros—. Metal Sonic encárgate de ella—el robot solo dejo de disparar rayos para mirar a la felina listo para lanzarse al ataque.

La felina prendió sus palmas en llamas, comenzó a lanzarles bolas de fuego pero estas no parecían hacer daño alguno, el robot corrió hacia ella e intento golpearla con un puño, la felina retrocedió esquivando el golpe. Blaze corrió hacia el ser metálico y le dio una patada en la cabeza aunque nuevamente sus ataques no parecían haberle hecho daño alguno, Metal Sonic se acercó a ella rápidamente dándole un golpe de palma en el estómago.

Sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que hizo que se paralizara y cayera al suelo adolorida, los músculos le ardían además de otras extrañas sensaciones de dolor en el cuerpo intento levantarse pero no podía, vio como la copia robótica de Sonic se acercaba hacia ella con paso lento y amenazante ¿acaso era su fin? Si solo pudiera alcanzar las Sol Esmeraldas y transformarse ellos no serían tanto problema pero no podía hacerlo apenas y podía mover un dedo.

Silver y Sonic corría por la ciudad esquivando algunos escombros hasta que en una calle lograron divisar a una coneja y una eriza, mejores conocidas como Amy y Cream las cuales por sus rostros notaron que estaba realmente preocupada.

— ¡Sonic!—grito Amy sin poder evitar sonreír al ver que el oji jade había llegado.

—Amy ¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto el erizo azul.

—Es Metal Sonic ha regresado.

— ¡¿Metal Sonic?!—pregunto alterado al oír el nombre de su copia robótica la cual le había causado realmente muchos problemas.

—Sonic debes detenerle Blaze fue a luchar con el—dijo la coneja preocupada por su amiga felina.

— ¡¿Qué Blaze que?!—pregunto el erizo blanco-plateado, el oji dorado solo se fue volando seguido desde tierra por Sonic.

Blaze se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo ya había recobrado parte de su movimiento pero las piernas no le respondían aun comenzó a arrastrarse lejos del robot, y cuando pensó que ya era su fin fue salvada por la persona menos inesperada…Shadow The Hedgehog le había dado una patada al ser metálico en el mentón, que lo mando a volar durante unos segundos para luego caer. El erizo negro como la noche y ojos tan rojos como la sangre le tendió la mano la cual ella acepto.

—Gracias Shadow—le agradeció la oji dorada.

—Hmp—fue el único sonido que emitió el erizo como respuesta.

—Kyajajajjajajja más gente se une a nuestro pequeño Show—rio nuevamente aquella extraña felina ganándose la atención del erizo y la felina.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto la gata lavanda, pues tenía curiosidad ¿Por qué causar tanto caos?

—Por venganza ustedes malditos del Team Sonic mataron a Zeo vosotros la pagareis caros—en sus palabras se podía notar el odio que les tenia.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Silver junto a Sonic, Sonic al ver al extraño ser que estaba junto a su copia robótica ambos sintieron algo de temor ¿acaso este enemigo era igual de formidable que el anterior?

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Silver aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Ustedes habéis matado a mi compañero Zeo, Team Sonic prepárense para su destrucción. Yo Kira representante del Señor del Terror acabare con ustedes—dijo con veneno en su voz.

—Hmp. Ese tal Zeo fue el mismo que se buscó su muerte—dijo Shadow con odio.

—Entonces… ¿Fuiste tú quien robaste esa esmeralda tan rara?—pregunto Sonic, si estaba en lo correcto Zeo no era más que una distracción.

—Kyajajajjajajja claro que fui yo ustedes tenían una de las llaves para desatar el fin de este patético mundo.

— ¿Qué quieren hacer con esa cosa tan extraña?—pregunto el oji dorado.

—Es una de las llaves del fin con ella poder liberar finalmente a nuestro Dios…aunque ya saben demasiado ahora prepárense para su fin—respondió la felina.

— ¿Dios?—pregunto extrañado Shadow.

—No importa ahí que derrotarla luego le sacaremos las respuesta…Blaze, Silver encárguense de la felina, yo y Shadow nos encargaremos de Metal Sonic—el oji jade miro fijamente a sus enemigos por un momento antes de lanzarse a pelear contra su copia robótica.

Si algo sabia el erizo azul era que Silver y Blaze eran el dúo perfecto a la hora de una batalla, en cuanto a Metal Sonic él era realmente un problema a la hora de una batalla.

—Sonic mi copia asquerosa acabare contigo de una vez por todas—dijo el robot con odio en su voz.

El erizo azul lo golpeo con un Spin Dash justo en el estómago de su enemigo, Metal Sonic no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque para luego recibir otra patada de parte de Shadow que lo mando hacia otro techo, el robot enfurecido comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía que ambos erizos esquivaban o en momentos desviaban con algún golpe.

Blaze le lanzaba bolas de fuego a su enemiga la cual las esquivabas con una velocidad impresionante, la extraña felina se acercó a ella e impacto un puño en su estómago que le saco el aire a la felina, pero no vio venir la gran caja que la golpeo aventándola lejos de la felina obra de Silver gracias a sus habilidades. La oji celeste enfurecida destruyo la caja de un certero golpe para luego comenzar a lanzar rayos de energía que nuestros héroes esquivaban.

Silver le lanzo una patada al estómago de la felina de cristal la cual ella bloqueo para luego disparar una bola de energía en el pecho de Silver que lo mando lejos, el usando sus habilidades pudo detenerse antes de impactar contra un edificio, Blaze impacto un puño cubierto de fuego en la mejilla de la extraña la cual ni se inmuto por el golpe, la oji celeste impacto su puño en la mejilla de Blaze como respuesta, la felina lavanda dio un salto hacia atrás reagrupándose con su compañero.

—Silver necesito algo de tiempo distráela—pidió la felina el erizo de ojos dorados asintió, a pesar de estar lastimada, tenía que hacer aquello que solo usabas en aquellos casos especiales.

Sonic lanzo una patada que su copia robótica esquivo para luego atacarlo con una bola de energía en el estómago que hizo que el erizo se arrodillara adolorido, Shadow hizo un Homing Attack que impacto justo en su pecho haciendo retroceder a Metal Sonic, aunque no vio venir el golpe de palma que le propino el robot a él. Sintió un terrible dolor en el cuerpo haciendo que cayera al suelo sus músculos le ardían junto a otro tipo de sensaciones.

—Al fin acabare contigo copia asquerosa—dijo el robot con odio en su voz—. Yo soy el único y original Sonic prepárate para ser borrado.

Sonic miro a su enemigo desde el suelo ¿en realidad todo acabaría así? Se preguntó mentalmente. Amy miraba preocupada la pelea de sus amigos había perdido la pista de Sonic y de Shadow y algo le decía que estaban en problemas, de pronto llego Tails a escena el cual cargaba un contenedor en su manos que brillaba.

—Amy ¿Dónde está Sonic?—pregunto el oji azul.

—Debe de estar peleando en alguno de los techos Tails, Cream necesito su ayuda.

— ¿Qué quieres Amy?—pregunto la coneja.

—Necesito llegar rápido al techo podéis ayudarme—ellos asintieron en respuesta, ambos la agarraron y comenzaron a volar hasta lograr divisar a Sonic arrodillado frente a su copia, atemorizada a Amy solo se le ocurrió una cosa, estaban bastante alto y sabía que si fallaría saldría gravemente lastimada pero debía hacerlo—. Suéltenme tranquilos se lo que hago.

El tono de Amy era determinado y sabía que debían hacerle caso sin más la soltaron, invoco su martillo lista para lanzar un golpe extremadamente fuerte se preparó, al estar soltó el golpe impactando en Metal Sonic el cual atravesó el techo por la potencia del golpe, la chica rodo por el suelo causando unos raspones aunque había logrado su objetivo enseguida le tendió la mano a su amado erizo.

—Sonic—fue lo único que logro decir al ver unas cuantas heridas en el erizo.

—Amy gracias—dijo sin poder creer que la chica haya vencido a Metal Sonic con ese golpe.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio que parecía eterno mirando a los ojos durante aquellos segundos que parecían eterno, pero ese no era el momento para eso Tails se acercó a Sonic entregándole un anillo el cual brillaba de diferentes colores.

—Sonic lo eh visto todo tienes que ayudar a Silver y Blaze—en la voz del zorro se notaba la preocupación.

—Si lo se después de todo tenías razón—dijo el con semblante serio—. Pero no creo que tengan muchos problemas, además no creo que Metal Sonic haya muerto con ese…

De pronto desde el agujero salto aquella copia robótica, Sonic sonrió pues este seguramente ya no sería mucho problema se puso el anillo multa color en la muñeca y este se puso de color azul, de pronto sus púas comenzaron a cambiar a doradas mientras sus iris jade cambiaban a rojas y por ultimo comenzó a volar mientras un aura dorada cubría su cuerpo.

Metal Sonic vio como aquel erizo dorado se acercaba al a una velocidad alucinógena para luego impactarle un golpe en el pecho que lo atravesó. El robot cayó al suelo mientras poco a poco se apagaba pues el golpe había impactado en su fuente de poder esta vez seguro era el fin, lo último que vio antes de apagarse por completo, fue a un erizo dorado junto a los otros miembros del Team Sonic.

Mientras eso sucedía Silver esquivaba los golpes de la felina de cristal ya no podía mantener sus poderes por mucho tiempo, debido a el esfuerzo que estos requerían aun así podía pelear mano a mano aunque no lo haría por mucho tiempo considerando sus heridas, recibió otro golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire seguido de una patada en su mejilla izquierda que hizo que cayera al suelo.

—Malditos insolente en realidad creyeron que podrían igualar mi poder incluso tu compañera ha huido.

—Eso es lo que crees—dijo con la poca fuerza que tenía antes de ver como la extraña felina apuntaba una bola de energía hacia él.

—Ja claro que te abandono que lastima me das—se burló ella.

— ¡Silver!—grito alguien a sus espaldas la ser de cristal volteo.

Ahí estaba Blaze solo que con un aura rojo fuego su pelaje lavanda había cambiado por una rosa su cola ahora tenía la punta roja, mientras su ropa era diferente o eso fue lo único que pudo ver antes de recibir una gran variedad de golpes, Kira recibía múltiples golpes a gran velocidad por parte de Blaze, la felina ahora rosa ejecuto el Fire Claw golpeando con fuerza a la felina de cristal la cual voló hacia el edificio donde estaba Sonic aunque logro reincorporar antes de estrellarse en este, para luego subir al tejado ahí lo primero que vio fue a un erizo de púas doradas junto a otros más.

—Malditos sean Team Sonic—dijo con odio mientras algunos pequeños cristales se rompían—. Entonces si voy a morir utilizare mis últimas fuerzas para acabar con ustedes…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a acercarse a lo que quedaba de Metal Sonic, Blaze se acercó cargando a Silver para luego depositarlo con cuidado en el suelo viendo la extraña escena se acercó junto a Súper Sonic el cual miraba con expresión seria lo que hacia la felina de cristal, de pronto un brillo negro los cegó al disiparse vieron a un extraño ser en donde se suponía que debía estar la extraña felina. El ser tenia algunas partes robóticas y otras echas de cristal, pudieron reconocer aquella abominación al parecer la monstruosa felina se había fusionado con los restos de Metal Sonic.

— ¡Acabare con ustedes!—dijo con voz escalofriante el extraño ser antes de lanzarse al ataque las dos súper formas se pusieron en guardia esperando el inminente ataque.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, este sí que salió largo les agradezco a todos por su apoyo por favor dejen Reviews si quieren eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo espero que les haya gustado este cap. Bueno a responder el Reviews.**

**Sonatika: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado, no tengo nada más que decir nos veremos.**

**Espero haber detallado la batalla bien si nada más que decir nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo…**

**The Warrior Z.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Metal Overlord

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia por fis dejen Reviews que es lo que me anima a continuar bueno sin más les dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 6: Metal Overlord.**

El hibrido le lanzó una patada a Blaze que impacto en su estómago que la mando a estrellarse contra un edificio, Sonic le dio una patada en la cara pero el ser ni se inmuto ante el potente golpe el ser le dio un golpe de palma al erizo en el estómago que hizo que sintiera un fuerte corriente eléctrica, para luego rematarlo con otra patada el erizo retrocedió lastimado. Sonic miraba a su enemigo con odio ¿Cómo era posible que haya causado tantas muertes? Si no estaba equivocado habían muertos varias personas intentando escapar de ese caos, debía vencerlo pero parecía que no podía lograrlo en el poco tiempo que llevaban peleando no le habían hecho casi ningún rasguño será… ¿Qué es invencible?

Por otro lado Kira aborrecía al erizo y a la felina con toda su alma ella una de las representantes del Señor del Terror no podía perder contra unos seres tan insignificantes como ellos, destruiría a esos insignificantes insectos y vengaría a Zeo era un promesa, dirigió su mirada a los demás los cuales veían la pelea tranquilamente sonrió con crueldad los mataría a ellos mientras se encargaba del erizo y la felina.

Sonic le impacto un puño al hibrido en el estómago que hizo que se le saliera el aire, si es que tenía pulmones lo cual dudaba para luego generar una poderosa bola de energía y lanzarla mandando al ser a estrellarse contra un edificio. Blaze salió de los escombros para luego volar junto a Sonic y ver a su enemigo volar hacia ellos tendrían que utilizar sus poderes en equipo si querían acabarlo, la felina lo miro a los ojos y el asintió.

El erizo rubio aterrizo en el suelo para luego comenzar a hacer un Spin Dash, el techo se agrieto al sentir la potencia del ataque. Blaze se posiciono detrás de el al ver a su enemigo volando hacia ellos comenzó a generar todo el fuego posible en su pierna y patio a Sonic con fuerza, una bola dorada envuelta en llamas salió hacia el extraño ser el cual fue impactado con una fuerza exorbitante, se lo llevó por delante hasta llegar a la tierra donde dejo un gigantesco cráter.

El polvo no permitía ver a la súper forma así que solo se alzó en el cielo esperando que su enemigo no haya sobrevivido a ese ataque, cuando el polvo se disipo vio que su enemigo apenas y tenía un rasguño en su cuerpo además de que una sonrisa maligna adornaba su desagradable rostro.

— ¡Imposible!—exclamo sorprendido el oji rubí.

—Ajajajajjajajaaja ¡sus patéticos ataques no me hacen nada!—se burló con su extraña y terrorífica voz—. Aunque ya es suficiente de que me ataquen ustedes es mi turno.

El ser voló con rapidez hacia Sonic impactándole un puño en el estómago que lo mando hacia arriba, no le vasto y apareció detrás del erizo para luego patearlo hacia abajo cambiando su trayectoria volvió a aparecer detrás de él y lo pateo hacia arriba, volvió aparcar esta vez mucho más arriba que el erizo y disparo un rayo de energía negro que se llevó al oji rubí por delante. Metal City tembló cuando el rayo que se llevaba a nuestro héroe por delante impacto en el suelo causando una gran explosión.

En donde debía estar Sonic solo había escombros. Blaze miro la descomunal fuerza del ser fusionado pero aun así no se acobardo voló hacia él y le impacto una patada que para sorpresa de ella el ser salió volando no le vasto, voló mucho más rápido hasta alcanzarlo y genero un tornado de fuego que se lo llevó por delante hasta un edificio este ardió en llamas para luego caerse en escombros llameantes.

De entre los escombros en llamas salió aquel ser con una sonrisa diabólica adornaba su espantoso rostro mientras se acercaba volando a una seria felina.

—Oh mi queridísima Blaze tú no tienes oportunidad contra mi sin embargo tu aun tienes una opción…únete al lado oscuro—le ofreció con seriedad el ser fusionado.

—Jamás—rechazo la felina jamás lo haría menos después de lastimar a _su _Silver.

—Una lástima su alteza—dijo antes de impactarle una patada en la cara y mandarla a estrellarse contra un edificio.

Blaze intento levantarse de entre los escombros de aquel edificio donde se había estrellado pero no podía su aura roja desapareció había perdido su transformación y lo peor no había vencido a aquel ser ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Moriría? No podía hacerlo no aún tenía que revelarle sus sentimientos a Silver, con ese último pensamiento quedo inconsciente.

El ser voló hacia donde estaban los demás listos para empezar una matanza, ahí estaban Amy, Cream y Tails los cuales vieron con temor a su enemigo. Aunque Amy no retrocedió. Los demás habían sido vencidos pero ella no caería sin pelear miro a su enemigo nuevamente antes de invocar su pesado martillo.

—Piensas hacerme algo con ese juguete—se burló. Ella intento golpear al hibrido sin embargo este lo detuvo con una sola mano—. Insolente—dijo antes de impactarle un poderoso puñetazo a la eriza que le saco el aire de golpe, ella cayó al suelo adolorida sin poder levantarse.

— ¡Amy!—grito alguien que por la voz lo reconocieron como Sonic, el hibrido levanto la vista solo para recibir un golpe en el rostro que lo mando volando, para el erizo no fue suficiente así que con una patada lo mando hacia arriba y por si no fuera poco comenzó a concentrar energía para luego lanzar un gigantesco rayo de energía que parecía haber abatido a la amenaza. Pero vio algo sorprendido como el ser aún seguía ahí con solo algunos rasguños visibles.

El ser miro a Sonic con desprecio ¿acaso ese erizo jamás se rendía? Se preguntó mentalmente, como era que un simple insecto podía hacerle frente a ella. Sonic se situó a su altura antes de lanzar un puño el ser hizo lo mismo ambos puños chocaron desplegando una onda de energía, el ser genero una bola de energía la cual lanzo. Sonic hizo un escudo de energía y logro bloquearla para luego comenzar a intercambiar golpes con la criatura.

Shadow estaba en un gigantesco cráter gravemente lastimado, esta vez ni siquiera él la forma de vida perfecta escaparía de las garras de la muerte a menos que sucediese un milagro. Recordó por un momento a María, y lo que le había prometido ella confiaba en él, confiaba en que el salvaría algún dia a la humanidad sin embargo esta vez parecía que no podría cumplir la petición de su querida amiga.

Aquella amiga que había querido y amado como a ninguna otra persona, a la que había perdido hace mucho tiempo siempre la vida fue muy injusta con él al quitarle lo que más amaba aunque ya había superado en parte eso…todo era demasiado injusto.

—Lo siento María…no puedo cumplir lo que te prometí—dijo con dificultad.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto decir eso Shadow The Hedgehog?—dijo alguien aunque no era capaz de verlo se sentía demasiado débil como para levantarse.

No sabía que pasaba pero poco a poco sus heridas eran sanadas por aquel extraño, al sentirse mejor él erizo negro se paró solo para encontrarse a quien consideraba una copia barata de él…Jack The Cat.

—Hmp. ¿Qué haces aquí copia barata?—exigió saber el erizo de betas rojas él le sonrió.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerle a tu salvador?—pregunto el felino de ojos azules.

—Cállate—le dijo con odio el erizo le importaba poco que él lo hubiese salvado.

—Veo que ha ocurrido algo feo aquí eh venido en cuanto eh podido dime ¿hay alguien más lastimado?—pregunto el entonces recordó haber visto no hace mucho a alguien impactar en un edificio aunque tal vez eso hubiera sido una alucinación por la pérdida de sangre.

—Ahí—señalo tal vez aquella persona necesitaba ayuda.

—Bien Shadow, a lo lejos se oye que alguien pelea ve a ayudarle en unos segundos los alcanzo—dicho esto el oji azul comenzó a correr a donde le había apuntado el erizo de betas rojas.

Shadow miro irse a su copia como él lo consideraba, miro en donde se suponía que debían estar peleando Sonic y aquella abominación pudo ver como ocurrían varias explosiones, sin más comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para intentar detener una vez más a aquel ser.

Blaze comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero algo extraño pasaba no sentía sus heridas ¿se encontraba muerta? Se preguntó mentalmente aunque desecho esa idea al ver a un felino tocándole la frente, con un movimiento ágil y una patada logro apartarlo de ella para luego mirarlo con desconfianza.

—Princesa Blaze—ella lo miro con desconfianza durante unos momentos ¿Cómo sabía que ella era una princesa? No le gustaba hablar sobre aquello y que aquel extraño lo supiera, no encajaba para nada.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto. Jack la miro con frialdad dudando si tenía que decirle a aquella princesa ahora su nombre.

La miro directamente a los ojos y está por alguna razón se veía sorprendida, el felino por alguna razón sentía calor pero este no era intenso si no a un nivel cálido en realidad muy agradable se miró la pata izquierda solo para ver que esta estaba cubierta en llamas azules. Entonces comprendió el motivo de su asombro parecía que también había copiado los poderes de la felina.

—Jack The Cat a sus órdenes alteza—dijo con respeto el felino de hermosos ojos azules.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—pregunto sorprendida.

—Eso ni yo mismo lo sé, ahora no importa tenemos que ayudar al resto del Team Sonic vamos—dicho esto el emprendió carrera con el manto de llamas aun cubriéndolo.

La felina no comprendía lo que estaba pasando lo que podía deducir era que el tal Jack la había curado y que de alguna forma sabía quién era además de parecer haber copiado sus poderes ¿sería posible? Si debía serlo, pero eso no era el momento para preguntarse eso tenía que ayudar a sus amigos. Las Esmeraldas Sol comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella convirtiéndola nuevamente en Burning Blaze, una vez lista emprendió el vuelo hacia la batalla.

El hibrido jadeaba del cansancio ya estaba harto de pelear con aquel erizo el cual no parecía querer rendirse _"Maldito erizo ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?"_ pensó aquel extraño ser fusionado solo se le ocurrió algo atacarle donde más le dolía. Amy que en ese momento ya se había recuperado vio como las manos del ser brillaron para luego disparar dos bolas de energía, las cuales se dirigían a ella a gran velocidad. Sonic vio con horror como aquel ataque iba hacia Amy cuando estuvo a punto de volar hacia ella aquel ser lo agarro por detrás y lo peor no podía soltarse.

Shadow apareció en escena y logro bloquear uno de los ataques, sin embargo el otro seguía su trayectoria hacia ella cerro los ojos esperando el ataque que seguramente la mataría, pero no lo sintió abrió los ojos en lugar de eso solo sintió el viento moviendo sus púas tuvo un pequeño deja vu, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba una figura cubierta en lo que parecía fuego además de que parecía tener una bufanda roja en el cuello la cual se volaba por el fuerte viento.

—Veo que no le puedo confiar una misión a ese erizo—dijo el felino aun de espaldas, al menos eso dedujo por su cola entonces supo quién era al instante jamás olvidaba la voces de sus amigos.

— ¿Jack?—pregunto él se volteo revelando que en efecto era aquel felino.

—El mismo en carne, hueso y fuego—el oji azul sonrió sorprendiéndola un poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto ella con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

—Vine a ayudar se nota que no puedo visitarlos sin ver que están en problemas—ella sonrió al saber que el felino los ayudaría.

El fijo su mirada en el enemigo el cual agarraba a Súper Sonic con todas sus fuerzas estrujándolo estuvo a punto de despegar utilizando su nuevo control sobre el fuego pero vio como una Blaze cubierta en llamas, impacto un poderoso puño que hizo que el ser soltara a Sonic. Kira vio con una expresión incrédula como aquella felina y el erizo negro se habían recuperado de sus heridas.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—pregunto incrédula entonces fijo su mirada en el sonriente felino.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?

Ella comenzó a sentir una furia incontrolable, varios rayos de energía negro recorrían su cuerpo a la vez que veía a todo el Team Sonic con un odio imposible de describir. El cielo comenzó a hacerse más negro mientras varios rayos caían cerca de los héroes de Mobius. Sonic, Blaze, Shadow y Jack se lanzaron al ataque contra el extraño hibrido.

Sonic fue el primero en atacar con una bola de energía que impacto en el ser, Blaze se acercó e hizo un tornado de fuego golpeándolo a una velocidad increíble. Jack lanzo la bola de fuego más grande que pudo generar hacia el ser, mientras Shadow lanzaba una Lanza Caos. El hibrido recibió todos los ataques sin poder hacer nada los cuatro eran demasiado poderosos juntos además de la reciente recuperación de los que se supone había matado a este paso no tendría oportunidad.

Jack comenzó a flotar brillando con un ligero color verde casi turquesa mirando a su enemigo. Blaze no podía ocultar su asombro cuantas sorpresas escondía aquel felino ahora resultaba que tenía los poderes de Silver ¿Qué acaso hoy las sorpresas no se acababan?

—No… ¡Unos insectos como ustedes no puede igualar mi poder!—grito furioso con aquella voz terrorífica antes de alzarse en el cielo.

El ser colérico estiro ambas manos hacia el cielo comenzando a generar una bola de energía negra, la cual comenzaba a tomar proporciones gigantescas se detuvo al alcanzar lo que parecía su tamaño máximo. Todos vieron aquel gigantesco ataque el cual era algo colosal lo suficiente como para tal vez volar la ciudad y con ello el planeta.

— ¡Chicos todos al mismo tiempo lancen su ataque más poderoso!—grito el erizo dorado de ojos rubí.

Sonic lanzo el rayo de energía más grande que pudo hacer mientras Blaze generaba una gigantesca columna de fuego, Shadow lanzo la Lanza Caos más grande que alguna vez había hecho y por ultimo Jack el cual lanzo una bola de fuego azul. Todos los ataques parecieron fusionarse el uno mientras Kira lanzaba la gran bola de energía ambos ataques chocaron en el aire.

Grandes ventiscas de aire se sintieron en todo Metal City mientras ambos ataques chocaban en el cielo haciendo un show de luces, por un momento pareció que el hibrido ganaría pero los ataques de los héroes lograron superar el suyo llevándose por delante. El ser vio incrédulo como su propio ataque junto al del Team Sonic se dirigían hacia el pronto hubo una gigantesca explosión en el cielo, mientras una luz blanca cegaba al Team Sonic al disiparse todos sonrieron al no sentir la presencia de aquella feroz amenaza.

— ¡Lo Logramos!—exclamo feliz Sonic bajando hacia donde estaba Amy seguido de los demás.

—Todavía no ha terminado—dijo Shadow sorprendiéndolos a todos, él lo sabía todavía podía sentir la presencia de aquel ser pero esta era muy débil casi inexistente a lo lejos se podía ver lo que parecía su enemigo al menos eso parecía pues este estaba casi destruido.

Le faltaba una pierna había perdido parcialmente uno de sus brazo varias de las partes de cristal estaban rotas y agrietadas y algunas púas metálicas estaban dobladas o incluso rotas. El ser estiro el único brazo que aún le quedaba disparando un rayo de energía azul al cielo, unos segundos después varios rayos de energía comenzaron a destruir la ciudad, mientras uno caía cerca de donde estaba el hibrido el cual era mas grande este lo envolvía varios piezas de metal volaban hacia el mientras se unían. Sonic reconoció al instante lo que planeaba pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, pronto su forma Metal Overlord se hizo presente.

Pero esta era diferente a la última vez ahora poseía unas piernas y tenía unas gigantescas alas en la espalda echas de lo que parecía cristal, su color había cambiado a un azul casi negro además de que ahora algunas partes estaban recubiertas de cristal, la gran bestia rugió antes de intentar aplastar a el Team Sonic pero fue detenido por Súper Sonic.

El ser rugió furioso antes de disparar un gigantesco rayo por la boca el cual arraso la mitad de la ciudad, Blaze hizo que una columna de fuego apareciera debajo de él haciendo que gritara lo que parecía un grito de dolor, el ser furioso le dio un manotazo que la mando a volar lejos con una fuerza tremenda. Sonic lanzo un rayo de energía el cual no hizo la gran cosa pues ya la energía se le estaba acabando.

El erizo se alejó volando mientras el ser intentaba aplastarlo este se detuvo para luego comenzar a lanzar misiles, Blaze lanzo varias bolas de fuego las cuales destruyeron algunos Jack se encargó del resto utilizando los poderes de Silver.

—Por Chaos a este paso todo esto estará destruido—dijo Amy mirando la pelea.

—Amy, Sonic lo lograra estoy seguro—dijo Tails con total seguridad.

Shadow lanzo una lanza caos al pecho de la criatura el cual no tuvo efecto alguno, Blaze comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de fuego con rapidez hacia el ser las cuales fueron bloqueadas con algunos misiles, comenzó a girar a gran velocidad formando un tornado que alcanzo proporciones gigantescas para luego golpear al ser. Vio sorprendida como apenas le había hecho solo algunos cuantos rasguños, el ser comenzó a batir sus grandes alas de cristal para luego despegar del suelo.

Jack se acercó volando hacia el ser pero fue recibido por un manotazo el cual lo mando a estrellarse contra un edificio, el oji azul lastimado intento levantarse pero aquel golpe había sido demasiado para el pero algo extraño paso todo se puso negro ahora no odia escuchar ni sentir nada como si estuviese en otro lugar miro a los lados encontrándose solo en un vacío negro sin nada a la vista.

—Usa la Hero Sword—dijo alguien el felino volvió a mirar hacia los lados pero no vio nada.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto con algo de temor en su voz.

—Es tu ultima oportunidad utilízala—le indico aquella voz desconocida que no parecía tener procedencia.

Otra vez todo volvió a la normalidad volvió a sentir el dolor de su cuerpo además de que ahora podía volver a ver, pero no podía moverse estaba demasiado débil.

—Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza…—no sabía que hacer pero obedecería a aquella voz—. Hero Sword—espero durante unos segundos pero nada seguro eran solo delirios suyos.

Para sorpresa de el oji azul algo apareció en sus manos miro su pata y justo en su pata apareció una hermosa espada, aun así no tenía fuerza para empuñarla así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación.

— ¡Sonic!—grito el felino viendo como aquel erizo destruía algunos misiles—. ¡Utiliza esto!

Y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban le lanzo la espada al erizo. Sonic agarro el mango de la espada mientras sonreía en modo de agradecimiento al menos eso pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

Súper Sonic voló hacia su enemigo el cual le comenzaba a disparar grandes púas de cristal utilizo la espada y para sorpresa de él esta brillo de un hermoso color dorado para luego picar las púas de cristal fácilmente, al estar cerca de la gran cosa de metal lo miro durante unos segundos antes de impactarle la hoja de la espada la cual brillaba de color dorado el ser fue picado fácilmente a la mitad mientras una gran explosión ocurría.

Al disiparse la explosión y el polvo casi toda Metal City había terminado devastada pero nuestros héroes seguían a salvo todos se reunieron en el tejado de un edificio, Jack apareció al parecer había recobrado la conciencia pero venía sosteniéndose un brazo. Silver comenzó a despertar de su larga inconciencia, Blaze al mirar a su amigo despierto se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—Silver me tenías muy preocupada—dijo la oji dorada sin soltarlo.

—Blaze lo sé pero suéltame me apresta muy fuerte—el erizo casi no tenía aire por el fuerte abrazo de su amiga ella lo soltó.

—Jack es un gusto verte—la eriza rosada se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras Sonic veía un poco celoso la escena.

— ¿Celoso?—pregunto el pero nadie entendió por qué lo dijo solo Sonic, mientras Amy rompía aquel abrazo.

—Hmp Faker será mejor que te prepares cuando te vuelva a ver me asegurare de ganarte en una carrera—dicho esto el erizo negro como la noche se fue corriendo.

—Bueno nosotros también nos vamos tenemos cosas que hablar Silver—la oji dorada vio a su amigo con un pequeño sonrojo antes de irse junto a él.

— ¿Amy sabes de algún lugar donde pueda quedarme o algo por el estilo?—pregunto el felino de hermosos ojos azules.

—Si quieres puede venir conmigo a mi casa—le ofreció ella el asintió.

Sonic miro a el felino con odio de ninguna manera permitiría que Jack estuviese solo con Amy en su casa…así que hizo algo que pensó jamás hacer en su vida.

—Oye Amy ¿también puedo quedarme contigo pregunto el erizo?—pregunto el oji esmeralda ella asintió—. Así por cierto toma tu espada—dicho esto el volvió a entregarle la extraña espada al felino.

Jack no sabía que pensar sobre aquella espada el hecho de tenerla le hacía sentir extraño como si intentara recordarle algo pero no sabía exactamente qué, y como si fuera por arte de magia esta volvió a desaparecer en un pequeño brillo azul en ese momento no sabía que pensar sobre aquello pero algo tenía que admitir era la espada más hermosa que había visto.

Todos los que quedaban se fueron a sus respectivos hogares dejando atrás aquella destruida ciudad que había sido el lugar donde se había desatado una gran batalla.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado. Jack ha vuelto a escena otra vez para ayudar a nuestros héroes…con respecto a su espada les daré una pequeña explicación por si no entendieron bien.**

**Hero Sword: mientras más energía aporte el usuario más poderosa y filosa será. En este caso Sonic estando en su Súper forma pudo cortar con extrema facilidad a su enemigo aunque si se utiliza muy a menudo es posible que te deje sin fuerza.**

**Bueno ahora a responder el Review.**

**Sonatika: No tengo mucho que decir, me da alegría que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior espero que este también te haya gustado…Una cosa más pronto te pediré el favor especial que mencione antes.**

**El próximo capítulo es donde habrá algo de Sonamy pero este será contado desde el punto de vista de Jack además de que es una parte muy esencial de la historia, recuerden dejen Reviews (^_^) es gratis, criticas, recomendaciones amenazas de muerte lo que queráis.**

**The Warrior Z**


	7. Capitulo 7: Pasado

**¿Qué tal? Aquí yo de nuevo con un capitulo que esperón disfruten leyendo al igual que yo disfrute escribiéndolo sin mas les dejo leer.**

**Capitulo 7: Pasado.**

Caí de la cama, me levante adolorido y maldije mentalmente el haber caído al suelo esa si había sido una forma "suave" de despertarse. Abaje a la cocina y vi que ninguno de los erizos se había levantado aun ¿Por qué no preparar el desayuno? Me pregunte mentalmente, seria una buena manera de agradecerle a Amy que me permitiera estar en su casa.

Al rato casi todo estaba listo y el primero en aparecer fue Sonic, pude sentir su mirada encima de mí _"Esto si que es problemático ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme así?" _ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba ahí y Sonic no dejaba de mirarlo lo vigilaba constantemente con aquella mirada muy fastidiosa, sin mas me senté en una silla de la pequeña mesa, con una tasa de café en mano. Ambos nos mirábamos pero ninguno decía nada solo había silencio.

—Dime ¿Qué ganas con esto?—me pregunto rompiendo el silencio yo lo mire fijamente.

— ¿A que te refieres?—pregunte sin entender la pregunta del erizo.

— ¿Qué ganas con proteger a Amy con ayudarla?

—Amy me salvo…además ella es mi amiga—le respondí con sinceridad.

— ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?—me volvió a preguntar esto ya parecía interrogatorio.

—Te lo explicare desde el principio…No recuerdo quien soy, solo que Eggman me ayudo y me dio estos poderes…mi misión es matar a todo el Team Sonic pero cuando me negué a hacerlo el me encerró en esa capsula que encontraste—explique con tono frio para luego darle un sorbo a mi café—. Estudie todo sobre ustedes sus debilidades, amistades, rivalidades, donde vivían, gustos todo esa es la razón por la que se sus nombres.

El me miro seriamente, ya había echo demasiadas preguntas sobre mi ahora era mi turno.

—Ahora es mi turno de preguntar… ¿Te gusta Amy?—pregunte el comenzó a moverse un poco nervioso mientras su rostro obtenía un ligero color rojo.

—N-no—tartamudeo el erizo aunque ya para mi era clara la respuesta aunque quería que el me lo dijera.

— ¿Ni un poquito?—el negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Menos mal por que yo y ella estamos saliendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es mentira!—lo mire fijamente si que era fácil sacarles las respuesta si se utilizaban las palabras adecuadas.

—Sabes es muy fácil sacarte la verdad—le dije, el suspiro.

—Si—contesto el con un fuerte sonrojo.

Lo sabía. Iba a preguntarle algo mas pero una eriza rosada con una radiante sonrisa hizo su aparición en la cocina.

—Buenos días—dijo ella feliz como siempre— ¿Preparaste el desayuno?—yo asentí en respuesta.

Comencé a servir el desayuno y los tres comimos en total silencio, luego de una hora se fue Sonic a vaya saber quien donde el momento justo para hacerle una cuantas preguntas.

—Oye Amy—le llame pues la eriza veía la televisión ella volteo a verme.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué relación tienen tu y Sonic? Te noto a veces un poco nerviosa—pregunte y espere la respuesta su cara se torno un poco seria y en sus ojos jade pude notar que se debatía si sobre decírmelo—. Déjame adivinar lo perseguiste en casi todas sus aventuras intentando que el aceptara tu amor pero solo te ignoro hasta que ya no pudiste mas ¿me equivoco?—ella cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa.

—Si… ¿Quién te lo dijo?—me pregunto asombrada, mientras yo intentaba inventar una mentira.

—Tengo mis contactos—le respondí con simpleza.

—Desde que me salvo de Metal Sonic me enamore perdidamente de el por eso lo perseguí… siempre lo perseguía a todas sus aventuras intentando que me aceptara pero el solo escapaba o me ignoraba…hasta que me canse no pude mas así que simplemente deje de perseguirlo—yo la mire durante unos segundos ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Qué clase de hombre escapaba de una chica tan linda como Amy? Sonic debía ser o un idiota o retrasado mental creo que es lo segundos a menos que sea…Nee no lo creo el me confeso que le gustaba Amy—. Si vieras a la antigua Amy y la comparas conmigo ahora no me reconocerías—admitió.

— ¿Estas de broma?—ella negó—. Amy no debes rendirte amor que no se sufre no es amor—ni siquiera se por que dije eso solo llego a mi mente.

—Pero ya lo intente todo.

— ¿Lo sedujiste?—pregunte seriamente ella se sonrojo.

—A q-que t-e refieres—tartamudeo extremadamente sonrojada.

—Mejor olvídalo pero no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente ¿desde cuando no lo persigues?—pregunte.

—Hace cinco años—me respondió eso me sorprendió aunque oculte mi asombro con una expresión seria.

—No deberías rendirte…debes intentarlo otra vez Amy—le intente darle ánimos ella pareció pensarlo un poco y luego sonrió.

—Si tienes razón no debería rendirme tan fácilmente Amor que no se sufre…

—No es Amor—continúe su frase haciéndola sonreír una vez más.

—Si por cierto la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que debías descubrir quien eres ¿a que te referías con eso?

—No se quien soy no tengo recuerdos—explique con simpleza ella cambio su rostro a uno triste.

No se ni siquiera por que le dije eso, aunque ya le había preguntado demasiado para ser verdad. La mire y ella parecía estar pensando algo hasta que se levanto y se fue dejándome en el sillón, afine mi oído y parecía estar llamando a alguien luego volvió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte sin entender mucho la situación.

—Solo acompáñame al taller de Tails al llegar ahí te explicare—me levante y la seguí hacia la puerta.

Salimos de la casa con rumbo al taller del zorro, el clima era frio aunque para mi no fue problema gracias a los poderes de Blaze pero Amy no tenia la misma suerte se estaba muriendo del frio. Estúpido clima pensé antes de agarrarla e ir corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, hacia el lugar indicado oía sus gritos que me decía que parase pero no la soltaría, al llegar ahí vimos que también se acercaba Blaze agarrando a un sonrojado Silver de la mano.

—Vamos necesitas uno de esos—dijo ella el sin mas camino a su lado.

—Pero tenias que sacarme de la cama sabes aun es de mañana—dijo el erizo, ella lo miro con seriedad.

—Son las tres de la tarde—el sonrió nervioso aunque por alguna razón no se soltaban de las manos.

— ¡Blaze! ¡Silver!—grito Amy saludándolos

Ellos se acercaron y saludaron aunque yo los ignore ambos se veían muy felices y me atrevía a decir que hacían buena pareja junta a menos que ya lo sean.

—Enserio ya lo son me alegro por ustedes—no oí mucho pero entendí a que se refería Amy sin mas toque la puerta y me abrió el zorrito de ojos azules.

Entre sin mas seguido de ellos casi todo el Team Sonic estaba ahí Sonic y Knuckles jugaban a las cartas mientras por otro lugar Rouge y Cream hablaban animadamente creo que el único que faltaba era Shadow, Tails se acercó a mi y me indico que lo siguiera así lo hice junto a Amy fuimos a cierta parte donde había una especie de elevador escondido y después de todo resulta que el zorrito tenia un laboratorio aunque era de sospechar.

—Veras hace tiempo Tails construyo una maquina para hacer recordar a las personas con Amnesia su pasado—me explico por fin Amy el motivo de que estaba ahí.

— ¿La as probado Tails?—pregunte con suma duda no vaya a ser que explote.

—No aun no por eso te necesito pero tranquilo no creo que te vaya a freír el cerebro o algo por el estilo—sin mas me dirigí a la maquina que me indico Tails.

—Okey pero si muero mi fantasma te persiguiera toda la vida—le dije con tono de broma.

Parecía ser una especie de capsula la cual me trajo algunos malos recuerdos a mi mente, estar en criogenización era horrible al menos así lo creía yo y lo peor de todos es que no había ni un solo cristal por donde ver hacia afuera. Sin mas entre y la puerta se cerro pronto algunas extrañas luces aparecieron por el lugar mientras un extraño gas se filtraba por unas ventanillas, pronto el sueño me domino.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente la mayoría eran felices, sobre su familia, sus amigos, sus aventuras entre otras cosas pero uno fue demasiado doloroso como para ser verdad.

_Estaba ahí en la entrada de aquella aldea que significaba tanto para el, pero había algo extraño no había ni una sola luz prendida además del reinante silencio…mucho silencio para decir verdad no se oía nada. El clima era frio, algo raro pasaba ahí sin mas comenzó a adentrarse en el silencioso lugar, las paredes parecían tener manchas de color rojo se acercó y toco aquellas misteriosas manchas…era sangre, alarmado comenzó a correr mas adelante pudo ver varios cuerpos._

_Cada uno parecía que había muerto de una manera diferente, unos cuantos estaban mutilados otros rasguñados incluso quemados pareciera que quien hizo esto quería probar diferentes maneras de matar a alguien, entonces recordó a su familia volvió a correr esta vez a su casa, entro dando un portazo y lo primero que vio fue a sus padres en un charco de sangre, no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos no pudo ver mas esa escena así que solo salió corriendo fuera de aquel lugar que antes había sido su hogar._

_Risas…alguien se reía pero con maldad como si disfrutara de su sufrimiento, ¿Estaría volviéndose loco? No aquello sonaba real, a aquella risa se le unieron mas, las risas parecían disfrutar de aquel escenario tan siniestro, comenzó a correr buscando la fuente de aquellas risas en plan de vengar a sus amigos y familiares caídos no importaba nada en ese momento solo su venganza no descansaría hasta vengar a cada uno de ellos._

_Por fin había encontrado la fuente de aquellas risas, arriba de uno de los edificios mas altos se encontraban unos extraños encapuchados, uno de ellos agarraba a una eriza rubia la cual intentaba liberarse la reconoció al instante era su amiga María. La agarraban del cabello, entonces aquel que la sujetaba la soltó ella soltó un grito de terror…el tiempo se detuvo para el que sin esperar nada comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que sus pies podían._

_Logro agarrarla a tiempo evitando así su muerte, miro su rostro tenia los ojos cerrados, algunos rasguños mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente hasta su barbilla donde tenia otro rasguño con algo de tierra, estaba muy magullada, aquella pobre eriza había batallado intentando vencer a sus enemigos. Abrió los ojos permitiéndome ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas._

—_Siempre llegas tarde—murmuro mientras las lagrimas surcaban su lastimado rostro._

—_María…—dijo sin poder creer el estado de su amiga._

—_Jack no pude protegerlos son demasiado poderosos—dijo ella mirando los cuerpos de aquellas personas que habían muerto en batalla, entonces las risas de aquellos seres resonaron en el lugar con mas fuerza._

—_Mira que tiernos se ven—dijo una voz siniestra proveniente de uno de los encapuchados._

_Los seres saltaron y yo comencé a correr alejándome un poco de ellos, se quitaron sus cauchas revelando que no eran seres normales pues esto parecía estar hechos de un cristal negro o de otro color igual de oscuro, sus ojos eran simplemente espantosos al igual que las otras partes de su cuerpo uno de ellos dio un paso al frente el cual parecía ser el líder._

—_María vete—le dijo sabiendo que aquella batalla seria imposible de ganar, eran demasiados._

— _¡No! ¡Peleare junto a ti te guste o no!—me grito aunque yo la ignore._

—_Sabía que dirías eso—dijo antes de tocarle la frente con un dedo el cual brillaba de color azul, ella se asusto al ver lo que hacia su amigo—. Nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo— el piso brillo debajo de ella mientras un circulo de luz hacia presencia para que luego unos signos de luz aparecieran girando alrededor de ella, segundos después desapareció en un rayo de luz azul._

_Aquella técnica de tele transportación era demasiado buena como para que alguien escapara de ella, agradeció que su amiga no supiera hacerla sin mas se volteo hacia sus enemigos._

— _¿Tu pelearas contra nosotros?—pregunto uno de esos seres, el felino no respondió solo se le limito a ponerse en guardia._

—_No se por que an echo esto…pero me encargare de que no vuelvan a hacer daño—dijo con voz seria el oji azul._

—_**Me Encargare de que tu dolor sea legendario**__—dijo otro de aquellos seres para luego correr hacia el seguido de los otros, el que parecía ser el líder de ellos solo se quedo viendo._

Aquella pelea había sido devastadora le habían ganado con facilidad, aunque no les vasto se encargaron de torturarlo de la mejor forma que se les ocurrió hasta casi dejarlo muerto, otro recuerdo llego a su mente…

_Se encontraba en el suelo totalmente lastimado, la pelea había sido demasiado dispareja desde el principio. Moriría ahí pero a lo mínimo había salvado a su amiga María de las garras de esos malditos, uno de ellos se acercó y le hundió su pierna en el pecho, lo pateaba con fuerza mientras el gritaba de dolor, algunas costillas las tenia rotas, además de los muchos golpes que les habían dado el seguía torturándolo aun cuando sabia que estaba a punto de morir mientras reía como si se divirtiera._

—_Jajajajajaja el es mas divertido que los otros a durado mas de lo que pensé—dijo entre risas aquel ser maligno._

_Dejo de torturar al felino. No podía rendirme intente levantarme pero el dolor era insoportable aun así logre levantarme, demasiadas heridas y aun sangrantes ya no podía mas no tenia nada mas que lanzarle a esos monstruos._

—_Maestro ¿que quiere que hagamos con el?—pregunto uno de aquellos seres la que se había mantenido viendo la pelea._

—_Déjenlo no sobrevivirá—dicho esto el ser brillo de color negro desapareciendo al igual que sus secuaces._

_Aun seguía de pie por pura suerte, así que dirigió sus manos a su frente con algo de suerte llegaría a un hospital y se salvaría teniendo una oportunidad mas de venganza aunque estaba a punto de perder la conciencia y no podía concentrarse bien solo esperaba tener suerte._

Luego de eso había llegado a la base de Eggman gracias a la tele transportación, este le había curado y el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio al doctor llego a su mente.

_Se levanto sin saber donde estaba aun le dolía el cuerpo, si había tenido suerte llegando al hospital al menos eso creía por las maquinas que tenia conectado de pronto la puerta se abrió en ese momento entro un hombre calvo, con lentes, bigotes y una gran nariz._

—_Jojojojojo vean quien a despertado—dijo aquel calvo mirándome fijamente mi expresión se torno seria._

— _¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto el felino._

—_En mi base secreta…y como te eh salvado la vida tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor—dijo tocando su bigote, el felino asintió después de todo le había salvado la vida—. ¿Nunca as querido tener el poder para dominar el mundo?_

_No le importaba dominar el mundo, pero si aquel viejo le ofrecía poder entonces lo aceptaría quería su venganza y tener poder era lo que quería ahora para cumplirlo._

— _¿Qué tengo que hacer?—pregunte muy seguro de mi respuesta el sonrió._

—_Solo tienes que ser mi conejillo de indias…y luego encargarte de unas molestias—le respondió._

—_Me ofrezco ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

—_Dr. Eggman._

—_Bien doctor aceptare cualquier cosa con tal de que me de poder._

Ahí fue cuando acepto, unos días mas tarde fue cuando le inyecto aquel suero días después sus recuerdos se perdieron en su mente, no sabia quien era apenas su nombre era lo que recordaba si ninguna opción tuvo que obedecer al Dr. Eggman…

_El felino peleaba contra unos robots en uno de los campos de entrenamientos, los destrozaba con facilidad con alguna serie de puños o con un ataque de energía, no recordaba nada pero el doctor le había dicho que debía obedecerle y así lo haría. Ya no quedaba mas nada, había peleado en diferentes campos con diferentes situaciones, en desiertos, bajo el agua, inclusive en paramos helados aunque ningún robot era competencia para el no importa el lugar. _

—_Jojojojojo bien echo…pero ahora lucharas con el Titán—dijo el hombre calvo atravez de una bocina oculta, el felino sonrió ese nombre sonaba prometedor._

_De pronto un gigantesco robot salió del suelo, su tamaño era colosal lanzo un ataque de energía creyendo que así terminaría con el pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, el ser intento aplastarlo pero el oji azul logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo. El lanzo una Lanza Caos pero esta no le hizo nada, la gran maquina logro agarrarlo con ambas manos apretándolo, intento liberarse pero aquella maquina era mucho mas fuerte que el._

— _¡Nada se interpondrá en mi venganza!—sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras una aura azul cubría su cuerpo— ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!—un gran destello azul lo cegó al disiparse lo único que quedaba de aquel robot era la mitad de su cuerpo._

_El felino cayó al suelo cansado por el esfuerzo de aquel ataque, aunque realmente no sabía por que grito aquello sobre su venganza…otra vez su mente se encontraba confusa ¿Quién era en realidad?_

Luego de eso jamás volvió a pelear pues se negaba a hacerlo_, "supongo que Eggman se había apartado de mi y me encerró en esa estúpida capsula"_ creyendo que luego le obedecería. Que iluso hasta donde sabia Sonic había acabado con el, pasaron ocho años hasta que por fin fue liberado por Sonic, luego de eso su encuentro con Amy, las batallas y por ultimo su estancia en la casa de la eriza. Aunque ya no le importaba eso lo que quería ahora era su venganza y no descansaría hasta cumplirla.

Abrí los ojos, la furia en mi crecía mas cada segundo la capsula exploto en miles pedazos. Comencé a avanzar por el humo hasta que logre ver a los miembros del Team Sonic los cuales me veían preocupados.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Recordaste quien eres?—pregunto Amy, yo asentí.

—Si…todo… ¡Maldición!—grite furioso mientras sentía la energía correr por mi cuerpo ellos me miraron con algo de temor.

No entendí sus miradas, pero pude ver mi reflejo en un espejo. Me veía lastimado con la ropa algo rota y alguna que otra herida en mi cuerpo además de una extraña aura negra que cubría mi cuerpo, comencé a sentirme débil hasta que caí en el suelo inconsciente lo ultimo que vi fue a Amy acercándose a mi.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a partir de ahora las cosas se podrán mas emocionantes enemigos mas peligrosos, armas nuevas y muchos secretos algo mas…**

"_**Me **__**Encargare de que tu dolor sea legendario" **_**es una frase de Arthas (Warcraft III) en la campaña de los muertos vivientes.**

**Bueno a responder el Review:**

**Sonatika: Tienes razón con respecto a la batalla, tenia ganas de poner la transformación Dark pero aun es muy pronto para eso…y la Hero Sword tiene mas secretos de lo que parece al igual que Jack y el Team Sonic, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo no tengo nada mas que decir así que nos vemos.**

**Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo "Capitulo 8: Fuego y Hielo"**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	8. Capitulo 8: Fuego y Hielo I

**Capitulo 8: Fuego y Hielo I.**

En un lugar oscuro, tétrico y frio se encontraba un ser sentado en su trono. Sus ojos estaban cerrados los cuales abrió al oír que alguien entraba en la cámara de su trono, solo para ver a una de sus fieles sirvientes.

—Mi señor—dijo el extraño, arrodillándose—. Kira a muerto—el ni siquiera se inmuto sabia que el Team Sonic eran difíciles de vencer pero que haya vencido a otros de sus guerreros comenzaba a formar una diminuta llama de temor en el—. Además parece que uno de los dos sobreviviente del Clan de la Luz esta con ellos…es el mismo que enfrentamos hace tiempo aun sigue vivo.

—Eso es imposible—el mismo había visto como lo torturaban y estaba seguro que había muerto, ahora se sumaba un problema más aquellos tontos de aquel olvidado clan, no harían nada contra su poder.

—Son unos inferiores mi señor deje que yo me encargue—le pidió el extraño.

—Tu y Keron tienen que ir por una Dark Esmerald de igual forma…tu ataca al Team Sonic mientras el la busca ¿entendido?—pregunto el ser con un tono frio el asintió antes de irse.

Nadie se interpondría en el regreso del gran Señor Oscuro, así sea el mismo tenga que encargarse del problema pero no eran mas que unos inferiores comparado con el eran unos simples insectos.

Casi todos los miembros del Team Sonic se encontraban sentados en la sala del Taller de Tails en total silencio por la reciente actitud de cierto felino, estaban un poco preocupados por el cuando fueron a verlo tenia unas cuantas heridas nada grave pero aun así aquella aura negra que se había manifestado, los tenia un poco inquietos. Amy miro una vez más a sus amigos así que decidió romper el silencio reinante.

— ¿Qué creen que haya recordado?—pregunto. Seguramente aquella era la pregunta que pasaba por las mentes de todos.

—Seguramente nada agradable—respondió Knuckles.

—Si…—fue lo único que dijo el zorro, Amy comenzó a subir las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba el felino.

Al llegar ahí vio que la cama estaba hecha además de que no había rastro del felino por ningún lugar…se había ido dedujo la eriza al ver la ventana abierta y baya a saber Chaos a donde se había ido. Estuvo a punto de irse pero noto un pequeño papel doblado sobre la mesita de noche sin más comenzó a leerlo…

"_Amy seguramente encontraste la nota que deje, no te preocupes por mi…no tengo mucho que decir solo que dentro de ti hay un poder que espera ser liberado pero que aun no eres capas de hacerlo, tal vez nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar"_

_Att: Jack._

A veces pensaba aquel felino era un misterio digno de investigar al menos eso pensaba ella, volvió con sus amigos para avisarles sobre la partida de el oji azul. Sin saberlo a lo lejos era observada por Jack el cual tenia el cuerpo cubierto por algunas vendas y su ropa algo rasgada pero esto no parecía importarle y lo peor era que su técnica de regeneración gastaba mucha energía y no tenia las fuerzas suficiente para hacerlo.

—Tengo que encontrarla—dijo para si mismo el felino _"Solo espera María iré por ti"_ pensó antes de comenzar a correr.

Mientras con el Team Sonic todos se encontraban oyendo lo que decía Amy sobre la partida del felino de ojos azules.

—Esto es injusto yo quería retarlo a una carrera—protesto Silver.

—El estuvo una semana conmigo ¿Por qué no fuiste?—pregunto la eriza.

—Es que estaba un poco ocupado—sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojo al igual que las de Blaze.

—Si seguro estabas muy ocupado Silver—dijo Cream con una sonrisa picara que solo hizo que el sonrojo del erizo aumentara.

—Bueno tengo cosas que hacer…adiós Silvito—dicho esto se acercó al erizo y le dio un rápido beso para luego irse ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

— ¿Silvito?—pregunto Sonic mientras comenzaba a reírse.

—Cállate Sonic—fue lo único que dijo Silver.

—Bueno creo que me iré a correr un rato—dijo Sonic aun riendo—. Amy…adiós—ni siquiera supo por que dijo su nombre ella solo lo miro durante unos segundos para luego mirar a otro lado, sin mas salió del taller con diversos pensamientos en mente pero todos relacionados con Amy.

Unos minutos después de haber corrido el erizo se detuvo junto a un hermoso lago, quien lo diría el gran héroe de Mobius tenia miedo de admitir sus sentimientos. No podía negarlo quería a la eriza con todo su corazón. Ahí se mantuvo durante unos segundos pensando cuando de pronto todo pareció iluminarse de un color negro, el lago comenzó a evaporarse mientras las plantas se comenzaban a quemar volviéndose solo cenizas miro hacia arriba y ahí vio un extraño sol negro.

El sol negro se disipo, mientras una figura descendía justo en el medio en lo que antes era un lago, al verla mejor noto que era de cristal seguramente otro de aquellos seres que lo único que podía causar era destrucción, el ser se detuvo justo al frente del erizo. Era un erizo, sus púas estaban erizadas hacia arriba dándole un aspecto de flama además de tener una gema color ámbar en el pecho, ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que el ser decidió romper el silencio.

—Supongo que eres el famoso Sonic The Hedgehog—dijo el ser con tono frio, mirándolo con sus ojos negros con iris roja.

—Si… y supongo que vienes a pelear ¿Qué ganan con esto?—pregunto.

—Solo el regreso del señor oscuro…además del sufrimiento de este planeta—respondió con una siniestra sonrisa.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Sufrimiento? ¿El regreso del señor oscuro?—pregunto—. No permitiré que lo hagan.

—Jajajajajaja todos los mortales son unos necios—se burlo antes de apuntar una bola de fuego negro hacia el erizo.

Sonic la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, aunque no vio el puño de su enemigo el cual impacto en su estomago mandándolo a volar hacia un árbol el cual se rompió por la fuerza del golpe. El ser comenzó a acercarse, un aura dorada cubrió a Sonic mientras su pelaje se tornaba dorado y sus ojos rojos, el erizo voló hacia su enemigo y lanzo un golpe el cual el ser bloqueo sin problemas desplegando una onda de aire que hizo que todas las cenizas volaran.

—Ah se me olvido presentarme que descortés…mi nombre es Kion y tu futuro asesino—sonrió con maldad, antes de impactarle un puño en el estomago con su mano libre.

Ambos se separaron, Sonic le lanzo un puño al mentón de su enemigo este salió volando hacia arriba, Kion se detuvo para luego lanzar un potente torbellino de fuego el erizo respondió con un rayo de energía creando una pequeña explosión volvió a atacar con un puño el ser respondió de la misma forma chocando ambos puños una onda dorada y negra sacudió los arboles, el ser le impacto una patada en la cabeza de Sonic mandándolo hacia el suelo causando un cráter.

El ser comenzó a generar una bola de fuego para luego lanzarlo, una potente explosión ocurrió de pronto sintió un potente golpe en la espalda que lo mando a estrellarse en la tierra, voló furioso hacia su atacante el cual era el erizo dorado el cual comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de energía que el ser esquivaba pero algunas lograban golpearlo apunto ambas manos hacia su enemigo este se cubrió pensando que lanzaría un ataque pero debajo de el salió un potente tornado de fuego el cual lo cubrió por completo.

Sonic intentaba escapar del tornado pero el fuego era demasiado poderoso ¿Acaso era su fin? Se pregunto mentalmente al ver que no tenía manera alguna de salir de aquel problema.

— ¿Qué hago?—se pregunto a si mismo, solo se le ocurrió una idea comenzó a generar una bola de energía con ambas manos para que luego un escudo de energía apareciera frente a el comenzó a volar hacia arriba y de manera extraordinaria logro atravesar el tornado sin daño alguno.

Kion vio como el tornado se disipo miro hacia arriba y vio al erizo flotando con su gran aura dorada, comenzó a lanzar varios torbellinos de fuego que el erizo esquivaba con facilidad de pronto desapareció el ser sonrió ladinamente antes de dar un codazo hacia atrás. Sonic recibió el golpe en el estomago de lleno mandándolo hacia abajo causando un cráter el ser se volteo para luego juntar sus dos manos y lanzar un gigantesco torbellino de fuego, Sonic voló a toda prisa hacia otro lado esquivando el potente ataque el cual causo una gigantesca explosión.

—Jajajajajaja ja creo que me divertiré mas de lo que pensé—rio el ser oscuro antes de lanzar una llamarada de fuego, Sonic volvió a esquivar el ataque.

El erizo oji rubí se acercó al ser y le impacto una patada en un costado, como respuesta lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el erizo el cual lo recibió de lleno, Sonic salió volando hacia abajo pero este se reincorporo justo antes de tocar el suelo su enemigo aterrizo unos metros cerca de el, el erizo hizo lo mismo mientras ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente _"Vamos a ver… si sobrevive a esto"_ pensó mientras comenzaba a preparar su ataque sus manos se cubrieron de fuego para luego lanzarse al ataque.

Sonic bloqueo el primer golpe que le lanzo su enemigo su mano comenzó a arder del dolor, el ser utilizo su mano libre y le impacto un poderoso puño que lo mando volando, el erizo choco contra una montaña sin poder evitarlo se levanto adolorido y se llevo su mano al pecho este tenia una herida la cual sangraba un poco pero no parecía ser nada serio.

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunto el ser que un parpadeo apareció frente a el, no respondió solo lanzo una bola de energía la cual hizo retroceder al ser para luego lanzar un rayo de energía llevándose a su enemigo por delante.

Sonic floto hasta quedar frente al ser el cual parecía tener una grieta en el pecho causada por su reciente ataque. Kion lo miro furioso se suponía que un simple mortal como aquel erizo no tenia oportunidad contra el… simplemente el era superior y lo demostraría destruyéndolo, el ser comenzó a crear una bola de energía negra con ambas manos, Sonic hizo lo mismo. Ambos lanzaron al mismo tiempo un gran rayo de energía negra y blanca las cuales chocaron con gran fuerza.

Comenzó una lucha entre ambas energías para ver cual superaba a la otra, a veces Sonic ganaba terreno el cual su enemigo recuperaba rápidamente para luego intentar derrotarlo, desgraciadamente Kion logro superar el ataque de Sonic pronto hubo una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar, Sonic cayo al suelo causando un cráter perdiendo la transformación. El ser apareció justo sobre el flotando sonriendo con maldad, para luego generar una bola de energía dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

—Ja eres patético aunque no te mentiré duraste mas de lo que creí… ¿un ultimo deseo?—pregunto con burla Sonic estuvo a punto de transformarse otra vez pero algo sucedió justo en ese momento.

—¡Lanza Caos!—grito alguien a lo lejos el ser levanto su mirada solo para recibir una lanza de energía justo en su pecho que apenas lo hizo retroceder unos segundos después apareció Shadow.

—Shadow—fue lo único que dijo Sonic antes de levantarse y ponerse al lado del erizo negro como la noche.

—Otro mas es que no se cansan—dijo el ser fastidiado.

—Atrás Faker yo me encargare de este imbécil—el erizo se quito sus Inhibidor Rings, para luego sacar una Ring que brillaba de diferentes colores y ponérselo.

Un aura dorada cubrió al erizo mientras su pelaje se tornaba dorado, Shadow sonrió ladinamente al ver la sorpresa de su enemigo para luego a una velocidad impresionante estamparle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando lejos, sin poder detenerse Kion choco contra varios arboles hasta que logro reincorporarse, furioso se poso al frente de los erizos.

—Shadow es muy fuerte tengo que luchar también—le intento advertir el erizo.

—Cállate es solo un idiota yo soy la forma de vida perfecta… el no es problema alguno—Sonic decidió dejar que el erizo se encargara tal vez su enemigo ya estaba lo suficientemente débil como para ser vencido, además necesitaba descansar el ultimo ataque fue muy potente solo quedaba dejarlo todo en manos de Shadow.

— ¿La forma de vida perfecta? Jajajajajaja no lo creo erizito ven y te demostrare quien es el verdadero ser supremo—Shadow furioso se voló hacia dispuesto a atacarle.

Shadow le lanzo una patada la cual el ser agarro para luego impactarlo con fuerza en el suelo causando una nube de polvo que bloqueo la vista de su enemigo durante unos segundos, al disiparse solo había un cráter una luz detrás de el llamo su atención se volteo solo para mirar a Shadow el cual tenia una gran bola de energía entre las manos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el erizo negro como la noche lanzo su ataque. Ocurrió explosión que sacudió nuevamente el campo de batalla, en el lugar en donde debía estar Kion solo había una nube de polvo Shadow sonrió confiado al ver que había sido mas fácil de lo que imaginaba.

—Patético…—los erizos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que su enemigo seguía vivo, la nube de polvo se disipo dejando ver a su enemigo el cual no parecía tener un gran daño a pesar del potente ataque.

Shadow furioso y arto de su enemigo comenzó a lanzar muchas bolas de energía hacia el ser, las cuales recibió de lleno pero al disiparse el polvo causado por el ataque su enemigo no presento daño alguno. Kion sintió como si algo se rompía vio como una de sus púas caía al suelo rota, enfurecido cubrió sus manos de fuego negro y voló hacia el erizo a una velocidad alucinante. Shadow ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañar antes de recibir un potente puñetazo en su pecho, el erizo salió volando hacia la misma montaña donde había impacto Sonic causando un cráter, el ser se alzo en el cielo y comenzó a disparar muchas bolas de fuego hacia la montaña.

La tierra temblaba por la potencia de los ataques, mientras el lugar era iluminado por el color negro el ser se detuvo para luego lanzar un torbellino de fuego hacia los restos de aquella montaña pronto hubo un estallido que seguramente hasta se vería en el espacio exterior. El ser sonrió al ver que ya no existía tal montaña en su lugar solo había un cráter.

Shadow se levanto adolorido de entre los escombros, un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca mientras tenia unos cuantos raspones aquel ataque había sido devastador ni siquiera su súper forma pudo protegerlo del todo, el ser apareció frente a el en un parpadeo. De pronto Súper Sonic apareció dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Kion, este salió volando hasta chocar con una de las paredes de aquel cráter.

—Shadow debemos acabarlo juntos—dijo el erizo a lo cual el asintió sin rechistar después de todo parecía que otra vez necesitaba ayuda del Faker.

El ser voló hacia sus enemigos molesto, eran un fastidio para el ¿Cómo osaban a desafiar su poder? Ya no lo soportaba mas esta vez los mataría de una vez por todas, Sonic realizo un Spin Dash el cual el ser bloqueo con ambas manos haciéndolo retroceder un poco con una de sus manos logro desviar a la bola dorada solo para ver un Homing Attack. Shadow lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo a volar.

El ser se reincorporo para luego golpear el suelo con fuerza varios torbellinos de fuego aparecieron en los alrededores ambos erizos fueron golpeados sin poder evitarlo. Shadow se levanto para luego comenzar a lanzar varias Lanza Caos hacia el ser las cuales impactaban pero algunas lograba esquivarlas, Kion en respuesta comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego las cuales Sonic y Shadow esquivaban con facilidad a excepción de algunas que lograban lastimarlos, el erizo de betas rojas se acercó a su enemigo y lanzo una ráfaga de energía.

Para sorpresa del ser de cristal poco a poco comenzó a quebrarse pero no se iría sin acabar con los malditos erizos, Pateo a el de betas rojas en el mentón mandándolo a volar hacia arriba para luego desaparecer y aparecer arriba de el y por ultimo rematarlo con un golpe de martillo que lo mando volando hacia abajo sin poder evitarlo, Shadow se levanto nuevamente entre los escombros adolorido. Por alguna razón cuando ese ser lo golpeaba sentía su cuerpo arder como si estuviera quemándose, pero no moriría sin pelear eso era seguro.

Sonic voló hacia su enemigo y con todas sus fuerza lanzo un puñetazo hacia el pecho del ser este salió volando no sin antes lanzar un torbellino de fuego que golpeo al erizo. No podía perder no debía hacerlo tenia que pelear…tenia que salvar el mundo de aquellos que buscaban destruirlo pero en especial quería salva a Amy, el ser voló hacia el nuevamente y le impacto un puñetazo en el estomago pero no vio venir la Lanza Caos de Shadow la cual impacto en su ante brazo este se rompió al instante para sorpresa de Kion.

¡Había perdido el brazo! Ahora estaba acabado no podría ganar con una sola mano pero al menos mataría a los erizos, comenzó a volar hasta detenerse muy lejos de donde estaban ambos erizos dorados, alzo su única mano y comenzó a generar una bola de fuego negro la cual comenzaba a hacerse gigantesca. Los oji rubí miraron con asombro aquel ataque que parecía un gigantesco Sol.

En todo el mundo se podía ver claramente como aparecía un gran sol negro, algunos ya lo tomaban como el fin del mundo. Ambos erizos dorados bajaron a la tierra mirando con preocupación aquel ataque de proporciones colosales.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos Faker?!—pregunto alterado Shadow al ver el gigantesco ataque.

— ¡Crees que tengo alguna idea!—grito Sonic en respuesta.

— ¡Jajajajjajajjajajja Mueran malditos! ¡Mueran con su maldito planeta!—grito totalmente furioso pero una voz en su cabeza hizo que parara de gritar.

—Detente destruirás todo el planeta…será muy difícil buscar las Dark Esmerald en los escombros—le ordeno una voz sin embargo el la ignoro.

— ¡Mueran! ¡Sol Infernal!—grito mientras el ataque alcanzaba su tamaño máximo, para luego lanzarlo.

Sonic y Shadow miraron aquel ataque señal de su inminente fin. Algo extraño paso en sus mentes. En sus mentes se proyecto la imagen de una persona realizando un extraño ataque, tal vez si lo intentaban lograrían algo después de todo estaba a punto de morir. Ambos comenzaron a crear un circulo de energía con las manos, al acabarlo juntaron sus manos en el centro del circulo para después echarlas hacia atrás mientras se creaba una destellante bola de energía. La de Shadow era de un color negro mientras la de Sonic era azul, sus manos se adelantaron para luego lanzar un gigantesco rayo de energía.

Ambos rayos de energía negro y azul impactaron en la bola de fuego haciéndola retroceder, Kion vio como el ataque se dirigía hacia el sin poder evitarlo este se lo llevo por delante. En el espacio ocurrió una gran explosión que destruyo todo a su alrededor, ambos erizos se miraron sorprendidos mientras volvían a su forma normal.

—Wow y yo que creí que eso era una locura—dijo Sonic asombrado por lo que acaba de hacer, Shadow asintió.

—Si…fue muy extraño… nos veremos Faker.

—Vamos al taller de Tails ahí tal vez nos curen las heridas.

Ambos se miraron para luego correr hacia el taller del zorro, aquella batalla fue muy difícil de ganar parecía que aquellos seres se hacían mas fuertes y tenia que estar preparados si querían ganar, por que tal vez la próxima no los salve una extraña visión.

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, al igual que yo escribiéndolo bueno a responder los Reviews:**

**Shizu-Dlg: Gracias por tu Reviews no sabia que redactaba bien incluso creo que a veces no lo hago bien espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que lo comentes.**

**Sonatika-San: Gracias por tu Reviews es lo único que tengo que decir.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a los que dejan Reviews y a los que no por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y recuerden dejen Reviews con su opinión ¿Dónde esta Jack? ¿Qué paso con el tal Keron? ¿Aparecerá María en el próximo capitulo? Estas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo de ¡Dragón Ball Z Kai! XD ok no.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z._


	9. Capitulo 9: Fuego y Hielo II

**Capitulo 9: Fuego y Hielo II.**

Blaze corría a toda velocidad, hacia una ciudad que se podía divisar a lo lejos. La princesa solo tenia algo en mente conseguir un regalo para Silver su novio, pues se acercaba su cumpleaños al estar cerca pudo ver un cartel donde decía "Dekron City" justo el lugar que buscaba sin mas se adentro buscando la tienda en donde encontraría el regalo. Luego de unos minutos cansada de correr se subió al tejado de un edificio tal vez tendría mas suerte. Y al fin pudo encontrarla pero cuando estuvo a punto de ir hacia haya varios gritos llamaron su atención.

Bajo del techo y comenzó a correr hacia donde los gritos se oían. Las personas corrían espantadas, ella se detuvo viendo como una especie de neblina blanca alcanzaba a las personas congelándolas al instante, vio con más detenimiento y noto que una sombra se acercaba a ella la niebla se disipo permitiéndole ver a aquella sombra. Era uno de aquellos seres que no se cansaban de ir a pelear con ellos ¿Qué estarían planeando? ¿Por qué nos atacaban? Preguntas como esa siempre asaltaban su mente, era alto y musculoso al menos eso parecía por el tamaño de sus brazos con la característica que los definía; piel de cristal, además de una gema azul en su pecho, un felino…pero era demasiado alto para serlo tal vez un tigre. Pero había algo que hacia que se le erizara la piel sin ninguna razón, no tenia idea de que era pero noto que había una esmeralda negra la cual giraba lentamente alrededor del ser.

Se detuvo, y ambos se miraron fijamente no había necesidad de palabras ya sabían lo que intentaría el otro al menos eso sabia ella. El ser alzo un brazo hacia ella y apunto mientras su gema azul brillaba. Una bola de color azul se formo en su palma para luego lanzarla, ella se hizo a un lado esquivando su ataque, miro en la dirección en donde se fue aquel ataque, este impacto en un auto el cual se congelo _"Un ataque de hielo"_ pensó la felina.

—Sera mejor que no te interpongas…—dijo el extraño ser.

— ¿Crees que te dejare ir tan fácilmente después de que atacaste esta ciudad?—pregunto seria, mirándolos a sus ojos azules con iris roja.

—Son tan necios Team Sonic… por que simplemente no dejan que los borremos de la existencia—dijo molesto.

—De aquí no saldrás sin darme una explicación—el ser agarro la esmeralda que tenia en la mano y la hizo desaparecer en un destello negro.

—Bien mortal como quieras.

El tigre comenzó a correr hacia ella, la felina imito su acción. Blaze fue la primera en atacar lanzando un puño el cual el tigre bloqueo con su palma. Ejecuto un Fire Claw con su otra mano, el ser ni siquiera se inmuto solo apunto hacia la felina disparando otra bola de energía la felina dio una voltereta hacia atrás para luego ella atacar con el mismo ataque, ambos ataques chocaron provocando algo de vapor.

—Así son las cosas…princesa—dijo molesto su enemigo aunque no pudo verlo por la capa de vapor.

El ser comenzó a correr hacia su enemiga a toda velocidad al divisarla lanzo un poderoso puño, Blaze lo detuvo pero la potencia era tal que la hizo retroceder pero no logro ver que el ser generaba una bola azul con su otra mano el ataque la golpeo congelándola. Blaze intento moverse incluso intentar descongelarse pero no podía, el ser le impacto un poderoso puñetazo que hizo que el hielo se destrozara además de mandar a volar a la felina. Pero algo la abrazo deteniéndose su avance involuntario aunque no sabia quien era pues tenia los ojos cerrados al tocar el suelo los abrió viendo quien la había detenido… Jack era quien había evitado que se estrellara.

— ¿Esta bien su alteza?—pregunto.

—No me gusta que me llames así—reclamo la felina el la soltó con delicadeza.

—Lo siento pero ya agarre la costumbre… su alteza—ella le envió una mirada molesta, el felino sonrió.

—No importa tenemos un problema mas grande ahora—hablo con seriedad viendo a su enemigo.

Jack miro hacia donde miraba la felina, la rabia comenzó a recorrer cada vena de su cuerpo al ver a otros de aquellos seres. Los odiaba… ¡Los detestaba con todo su ser! ¡Con todas sus fuerzas! Pero ahora… el tendría la venganza los haría pagar a cada uno de ellos no importaba como, ellos morirían por sus manos nadie mas debía interponerse en su camino, el seria quien acaba con ellos ni María ni el Team Sonic se interpondrían. El ser sonrió perversamente.

—Veo que ya recordaste todo Jack… me recuerdas soy Keron—la sonrisa del ser cristal se ensancho mientras el rencor del felino subía descontroladamente.

Blaze no podía estar mas confundida ¿se conocían? Pero… entonces Jack o era uno de ellos o habían peleado antes, ahora no se podía confiar del felino ¿el era su enemigo o su amigo? Imposible tenia que ser su aliado por eso la salvo al menos eso creía ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que el recordó?—pregunto la felina, tenia que saber no solo por Jack si no también por los demás. Sabían los nombre de sus amigos y uno que otro detalle como que ella era una princesa, lo cual no le había dicho a casi nadie por eso se le hacia extraño.

—Oh… saber todos de ustedes no es un problema después de todo poder escudriñar en la mente de los mortales no es un problema para un ser de la oscuridad—explico con tono frio.

Blaze miro al felino, pero había algo extraño en el un aura oscura lo cubría por completo mientras su pelaje se volvía mas oscuro, y sus rayas naranjas se volvían de un color blanco brillante. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo la energía que sentía proveniente del felino no era nada normal era como… "_¿oscura?"_ se pregunto mentalmente. Le toco el hombro el la volteo a ver con unos ojos diferentes a los azules que siempre tenia, sus ojos rojos como la sangre la veían con frialdad. No retrocedió solo lo siguió viendo.

—No te dejes dominar por la ira—Jack comenzó a calmarse mientras aura oscura desaparecía—. Estas lastimado no creo que sirvas de mucho—dijo preocupada.

—Hmp mira—dicho esto coloco su mano en su pecho, un aura verde lo cubrió segundos después estaba casi curado pues aun se veían algunos raspones—. Estoy casi curado…peleare a tu lado, tal vez no tenga toda mi energía pero no la dejare pelear sola princesa.

—Bien hablaremos luego sobre eso de mi titulo, prepárate—dijo ella con seriedad.

—Oh ya se decidieron a actuar pensé que seguirían hablando—expreso molesto.

Blaze se cubrió de un manto de llamas, el oji azul imito su acción y juntos se lanzaron contra su enemigo. La oji dorada hizo un Spinning Claw golpeando con un fiero tornado a su enemigo, el ser la hizo a un lado con un manotazo solo para recibir un puñetazo de parte de Jack en el estomago, el ser retrocedió para luego impactarle un puñetazo al felino en el rostro haciendo que viera a otro lado. Keron volvió a lanzar otro puño esta vez al estomago haciendo que el felino se doblara de dolor, el ser lo agarro del cuello levantándolo del suelo, el oxigeno comenzaba a escapar de los pulmones del oji azul.

La felina de ojos dorados corrió hacia su enemigo el cual estaba de espaldas a ella, ejecuto un Fire Boost, golpeando sin embargo este ni se inmuto, el tigre se volteo y con su mano libre disparo una bola de energía negra que alejo a la felina esta cayo al suelo adolorida seguía ahorcando al felino el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y una cara de dolor. El oji azul intentaba por todos los medios escapar del agarre de su enemigo, invoco su espada y con un solo tajo le quito el brazo. Cayendo al suelo al instante.

—Hmp. Veamos como te las arreglas con una sola mano—para sorpresa del felino el brazo se volvió a conectar con el ser de cristal.

— ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad?—Jack se levanto del suelo respirando un poco agitado, por alguna razón invocar aquella arma lo hacia perder fuerzas rápidamente por mas buena que fuera no podía tomarse a la ligera.

El felino dio una voltereta hacia atrás alejándose de su enemigo, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia su enemigo intentando atacarlo con un corte horizontal el ser lo esquivo dando un salto. Jack comenzó a intentar cortar a su enemigo pero este esquivaba los ataques, el felino jadeaba por el cansancio, su espada desapareció en un destello azul. Ya no tenia oportunidad aquella arma hubiera acabado con su enemigo rápidamente pero era demasiado difícil de mantener, el ser se acercó a el y le impacto un puño en el estomago sin remedio salió volando chocando contra un auto.

"_Maldición ni siquiera puedo bloquear un simple ataque"_ pensó el felino ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Blaze estaba lastimada y aun no se había levantado _"¿Que demonios hago? ¿Es que acaso voy a morir?"_ en su mente comenzaba a formarse una tormenta de emociones y la desesperación parecía ser la reinante de esta. Lastimado, intento levantarse pero aquel golpe había sido demasiado para el pero algo extraño paso todo se puso negro a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que invoco la Hero Sword.

—Solo aguanta unos minutos más—otra vez aquella voz, aquella que no parecía tener procedencia alguna le hablaba.

—No creo aguantar otro golpe—dijo el felino, sabia que alguien le hablaba pero no sabía quien. Además de que por alguna extraña razón aquella voz se le hacia un poco conocida.

—Entonces no mueras… amigo—dicho esto todo volvió a la normalidad.

El felino vio como su enemigo generaba una bola de energía negra en la palma de su mano para luego lanzarla. El oji azul cayó al suelo inconsciente, Blaze se incorporo jadeante. La felina vio como su enemigo generaba un ataque dispuesto a terminar con el felino al parecer inconsciente, lanzo una bola de fuego llamando su atención este la miro molesta.

Sin esperar ni un segundo saco las Sol Esmeraldas las cuales comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella, un brillo rojizo cegó por unos instantes al ser de cristal, segundos después Blaze había cambiado por completo algunas llamas que había a los alrededores aumentaron de tamaño por la presencia de la súper forma. La oji dorada no sabia por que pero por alguna razón se sentía mucho más poderosa que antes, voló hacia su enemigo a una velocidad asombrosa, el ser de cristal ni siquiera pudo ver a la felina antes de recibir un poderoso puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda. Salió volando hasta atravesar un edifico para luego terminar estrellado en un auto.

El ser se levanto del destruido auto ¿Cómo había podido subestimar a su enemiga? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo demonios había obtenido tanto poder de repente? Y por si no fuera poco lo había golpeado en el rostro ¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita gata? Un aura negra apareció alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la tierra se agrietaba, desprendió unos pequeños pedazos de roca los cuales se desintegraban. Grandes bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia el monstruoso ser desde arriba las esquivo haciéndose a un lado, miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la felina la cual volaba con una impresionante aura de fuego.

El ser voló hacia su enemiga esta hizo lo mismo, ambos impactaron sus puños creando un poderoso impacto para luego enfrascarse en una pelea. Puños y patadas volaban por los aires, Blaze lograba bloquear algunos golpes de su enemigo pero a veces este lograba lastimarla. Blaze lo golpeo con una patada en su costado para luego hacer un tornado de fuego, su enemigo lo recibió de lleno la felina se detuvo para luego lanzar un tornado de fuego, el ataque se llevo a Keron por delante hasta chocar contra el suelo una poderosa explosión se hizo presente.

Una gran nube de polvo bloqueaba la visión de la felina, Keron estaba furioso como nunca lo había estado antes ¿Cómo podía aquello siquiera ser posible? Esa felina tenia mucho mas poder de lo que parecía pero… se supone que el era un ser supremo y esa felina se atrevía a desafiarlo, el tigre de cristal se incorporo para luego despegar a toda velocidad. La nube de polvo se disipo permitiéndolo ver a la felina lavanda a su enemigo el cual volaba hacia ella.

Blaze voló hacia el y le impacto una poderosa patada en su mejilla izquierda el ser salió volando. Se sentía poderosa y rápida más que la última vez que se había transformado, de alguna forma su poder debió haber aumentado. Un rayo azul paso peligrosamente cerca de la felina, la oji dorado lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado su enemigo apareció detrás de ella sorprendiéndola el ser oscuro le impacto un codazo a la felina en la espalda.

La felina lavanda salió volando sin embargo logro reincorporarse para luego volver a cargar contra su enemigo, ambos chocaron su puño creando un poderoso impacto, una onda de calor y otra de frio se esparció detrás de ambos contrincantes para luego comenzar una pelea muy pareja intentando vencer a su rival, Blaze ejecuto un poderoso Fire Claw, este le dejo una gran marca a su enemigo en el ojo izquierdo este se llevo la mano a la herida y vio que un liquido negro se escurría de esta.

—Como te atreves… ¡Maldita gata! ¡Ahora sufrirás mi máximo poder!—grito colérico para luego bajar al suelo de la destruida ciudad.

Blaze hizo lo mismo sin dejar de ver el ser de cristal, un destello azul comenzó a emanar del tigre, este se puso a cuatro patas de pronto el brillo azul desapareció. Blaze no podía creer lo que veía parecía haberse transformado, su cuerpo había crecido hasta alcanzar el doble de tamaño que tenia anteriormente, en sus patas se podían apreciar unas grandes garras azules al parecer echas de hielo su boca también había aumentado de tamaño dejando ver unos dientes azules su cola ahora termina en una punta filosa de hielo además de que ahora sus rayas brillaban de un intenso color azul.

"_Un demonio"_ pensó al menos con eso lo podía comparar, en un parpadeo el ser desapareció para luego aparecer frente a ella e impactarle un manotazo en su costado izquierdo la felina salió volando sin poder evitarlo hasta estrellarse contra un pequeño edificio este se derrumbo justo sobre ella. Segundos después la felina salió de los escombros se llevo la mano al lugar donde recibió el ataque y sintió un liquido tibio en sus manos. Era sangre, sin duda se había vuelto poderoso tal vez ni siquiera ganaría esa batalla pero tenia que intentarlo, sin mas cargo contra su enemigo a toda velocidad.

Una eriza rubia corría a toda velocidad por la destruida ciudad. María The Hedgehog se encontrando buscando a su amigo felino en aquel lugar semi destruido, tenia que encontrarlo tenía que hacerlo. El seguramente había estado peleando contra uno de aquellos seres malditos, y ella no se quedaría atrás en su pelea lo ayudaría y juntos borrarían aquella amenaza del planeta. A lo lejos al fin pudo verlo tirado en el suelo inconsciente _"Espero no haber llegado tarde… no soportaría perder a otro amigo" _ una vez estuvo cerca de el comprobó que estaba vivo, sin mas utilizo una técnica de regeneración en uno segundos los golpes y raspones que tenia desaparecieron.

Unos minutos después el oji azul comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules los cuales lo miraban con preocupación ¿Estaba soñando? Se pregunto mentalmente al ver a su amiga ahí viéndolo con lágrimas de felicidad, sonrió al verla aquella misteriosa voz que tanto se le hacia conocida no era nada mas y nada menos que su amiga.

—María… como siempre llegas tarde—dijo en tono de broma para luego levantarse ella lo abrazo pero solo durante unos segundos.

—Eres un idiota, me tenias muy preocupada—dijo fingiendo molestia, el oji azul sonrió.

—Bueno me tienes mucha cosas que explicar señorita—comento el aun sonriendo—. ¿Cómo es eso de telepatía? ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme cuando me dijiste de la Hero Sword?

—Es una larga historia, será para mas tarde ahora tenemos cosa que resolver—hablo con tono serio mirándolo fijamente el asintió—. ¿Qué no había alguien más contigo?

— ¡Blaze! Deje sola a la princesa. Vamos rápido necesita nuestra ayuda estos enemigos son muy poderosos como para que alguien los enfrente solo—estuvo a punto de correr cuando un brillo rojizo llamo su atención se trataba de sus Rings sonrió al saber lo que eso significaba. Ara sorpresa de la eriza el oji azul lanzo un rayo de hielo hacia el piso este se congelo al instante—. Je también tengo muchas cosas que contar vamos.

Ambos partieron con la esperanza de encontrar a Blaze a un con vida. La felina lavanda aun seguía peleando al menos eso parecía pues ella llevaba la mayoría de los golpes, el ser corrió nuevamente hacia ella y le salto encima haciéndola caer para luego intentar morderla la felina genero una bola de fuego mandando al ser a volar, segundos después hubo una explosión el ser se estrello contra el suelo. La felina lavanda vio que este se levanto apenas y con un raspón.

Desde el comienzo de la batalla todo había sido difícil y ella era la que mas golpe había recibido además de que tenia una que otra cortada en su cuerpo causada por las garras del ser de cristal. Keron rugió con fuerza de su boca un destello azul la hizo temer lo peor, un poderoso rayo azul salió de su boca la oji dorada lanzo un tornado de fuego. Ambos ataques chocaron causando una explosión sin poder evitarlo la guardiana de las Sol Esmeraldas salió volando hacia atrás.

Ella cayó al suelo perdiendo la transformación, aquel ataque había sido lo último de ella y se sentía muy cansada como para seguir manteniendo la transformación, se levanto aun con las heridas las cuales sangraban pero no lo suficiente para matarla. Keron corrió hacia ella dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas con la felina pero se detuvo bruscamente. La oji dorada vio detrás del ser y noto a un felino el cual sonreía este comenzó a girar para luego soltar a su enemigo. Keron voló sin poder detenerse hasta un edificio el tigre furioso miro a su atacante a través del oyó que había causado con su cuerpo, se trataba de ese maldito felino pero ahora había una eriza rubia a su lado, colérico comenzó a correr hacia ellos con la idea de acabar su trabajo de una vez por todas.

—Princesa ¿esta bien? Permítame curarla—dicho esto coloco su mano en el hombro mientras un aura verde cubría a la felina segundos después casi todas sus heridas estaban curadas, Blaze miro a la eriza rubia que estaba detrás del felino con un rostro serio. Vestía una ropa parecida a la del felino solo que su chaleco era celeste y de mangas largas con detalles de rosas blancas.

— ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto.

—Oh es solo una amiga pero no hay tiempo para charlas tenemos que acabar con nuestro enemigo.

—Pero ya no puedo transformarme me dejaría demasiado cansada—hablo con preocupación.

—Ahora que estoy aquí… podremos ganar—dijo seria la eriza los tres asintieron.

Comenzaron a buscar a su enemigo con la mirada hasta que lograron verlo corriendo hacia ellos. Un aura azul apareció alrededor de Jack, sin más el felino corrió hacia su enemigo, lanzo un rayo de hielo que congelo las piernas del monstruoso tigre para luego lanzar un Chaos Spear, utilizando los poderes obtenidos de Silver levanto un auto y lo lanzo contra su enemigo para terminarlo lanzo un tornado de fuego. Pronto una gigantesca explosión se hizo presente.

De entre las ardientes llamas salió el ser un poco lastimado, Blaze no espero y se lanzo también al ataque ejecuto un Fire Claw haciéndole una leve herida en su pecho, luego lo golpeo con un tornado de fuego y una serie de patadas con todas sus fuerzas por ultimo ejecuto un Fire Boost llevándoselo por delante, la felina se detuvo y lo termino con una poderosa bola de fuego el ser salió volando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra un edificio.

Había atacados uno tras otro ahora le tocaba a la eriza de hermosos ojos azules, la eriza corrió hacia el tigre de cristal el cual se había levantado la rubia le impacto un par de poderosas patadas, haciendo retroceder al ser para luego darle con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo. María comenzó a generar una pequeña bola de energía blanca en sus manos para luego lanzarla una pequeña explosión se hizo presente. Pronto los tres se reagruparon intentando ver a su enemigo pues este estaba oculto por una nube de polvo.

Al disiparse vieron a Keron con unas heridas en todo su cuerpo el ser rugió furiosamente. En ese momento el cielo fue cubierto en su mayoría por las nubes, mientras una ventisca helada se hacia presente el tigre de cristal volvió a rugir en ese momento grandes pedazos de hielo aparecieron alrededor de el. La temperatura era tan baja que tuvieron que cubrirse de un manto de llamas, para suerte de la eriza estaba cerca de ambos felinos los cuales le proveían calor. Los pedazos de hielo comenzaron a fusionarse con el ser, pronto alcanzo un gran tamaño ahora no era nada mas que una gran masa de hielo con manos y pies con Keron en el centro al menos eso pensaron por el gran punto negro.

— ¿Pero Que? se ha hecho gigante—dijo la eriza con preocupación, el gigantesco ser intento aplastarlos. De un salto ellos lograron esquivar el ataque del gigantes ser.

—Maldición tal vez sea lento pero las personas… no se salvaran de el debemos destruirlo—hablo Jack molesto realmente era un gran problema aquel ser se había echo gigante, ellos lo podían esquivar pero ¿y los demás que estaban a los alrededores? seguramente aun había gente cerca y no tendrían la oportunidad de escapar de aquel gigantesco ser de hielo.

El ser junto sus manos mientras estas brillaron de un intenso color azul, Jack se asusto al ver lo que planeaba hacer _"El desgraciado va a lanzar un rayo de hielo si lo logra…estamos muertos"_ pensó el felino con temor miro a Blaze luego a su amiga.

—Si no hacemos nada vamos a ser paletas de hielo—dijo el oji azul, Blaze comenzó a pensar durante unos segundos con su súper transformación lograría detenerlo pero no podía hacerla nuevamente menos con las heridas que tenia en ese momento _"Lo me queda atacar con todo lo que tengo"_ pensó la felina.

En las manos del ser se formo una bola de color azul, Blaze comenzó a generar una bola de fuego en sus manos la cual comenzó a crecer con rapidez. Sabia que era inútil que aquel ataque era demasiado débil como para detener el rayo de hielo aun así no se rendiría. Para sorpresa de ella Jack hacia el mismo ataque solo que el estaba cubierto por un aura azul, ambos lanzaron un poderoso tornado de fuego el cual se fusiono en uno solo, de un color azul con algo de rojo mientras el ser también soltaba su ataque.

Ambos ataques chocaron con una fuerza impresionante enfrascándose en una batalla para ver cual superaba al otro, la fuerza que el mismo suelo temblaba, hubo momentos en que ambos felinos ganaron terreno pero el ser de hielo lo volvía a recuperar poco a poco el ataque de la oji dorada y el oji azul iba perdiendo terreno pronto los superaría. María no sabia que hacer pues no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer algo no contra eso, solo un milagro los salvaría en ese momento.

Poco a poco su ataque era repelido por su enemigo, solo unos segundos más y ellos estarían perdidos. Jack realmente no sabía que hacer en ese momento se sentía furioso por no poder hacer algo más, pero tampoco podía rendirse no ahora, Blaze se fijo en el felino durante unos segundos por alguna razón el aura del felino se había vuelto dorada. El tornado de fuego aumento de tamaño, para sorpresa de la oji azul y la felina.

El ataque comenzó a superar al de su enemigo hasta finalmente impactar en este, una gran explosión sacudió toda la ciudad mientras un cegador brillo se hacia presente al disiparse la felina vio a Jack jadeante con su aura azul la cual comenzó a desaparecer. Blaze estaba un poco confundida tal vez aquella aura dorada había sido una alucinación del momento si debía ser eso.

—Wow eso fue de locos—admitió el oji azul sonriente.

—Si—fue lo único que dijo Blaze.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos Jack—hablo María con seriedad el asintió.

—Adiós princesa… tal vez nos volvamos a ver—dicho esto comenzó a correr seguido de la eriza rubia.

Observo como ambos se perdían en la distancia, sin mas comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de su novio.

**Hola eh regresado perdón por la tardanza es que tuve ciertos inconvenientes, pero aquí esta el capitulo y es mucho mas largo de lo normal espero que la batalla haya quedado bien narrada os agradezco por los Reviews y si dejáis uno me alegraría mucho sin mas nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Capitulo 10: Explicaciones, Leyendas y un gran secreto (Lo se es un titulo largo)**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


End file.
